


Home

by Magikenz



Category: Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, snowbaz rainbowrowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikenz/pseuds/Magikenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is also posted on my Wattpad, @magikenz</p><p>All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. Comments and kudos are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Getting out of bed is a struggle because of the wings. I can't always get them to remain folded right. Especially when Baz has a nightmare. He always ends up in my room when that happens. And I always wake up and hold him. I watch his cheeks fill with his fangs and feel my stomach twist in worry.

This morning, he grabs my waist and pulls me back onto the mattress. "No. Not yet."

I chuckle and settle back down as he puts his head on my stomach. His black hair is tangled and messy. I try to run my fingers through it, but they just wind up tangled in it.

"Ow. Snow, can we wait until after breakfast to start pulling my hair out," Baz mumbles against my t-shirt.

I laugh. "Speaking of food."

Baz raises his head, glaring sleepily. "Can't we just go back to sleep?"

"No. You've mentioned food and now we've got to get up." I roll out of bed, hitting him in the back gently with my left wing. He groans and yanks the covers over his head. I find his wrist and tug on it. "Please?"

He tries to pull away, but in the end I coax him out of the warmth of the bed and into the kitchen. Penny is already up. Her thick hair is back in a bun on the crown of her head. I've always wondered how girls do that. I glance at Baz, wondering if he'd do that if I asked him.

Penny hands me a Buffy mug, "Morning."

I nod. Baz is banging plates around.

"Stop that before you break one," Penny chastises.

Baz rolls his eyes, "You know you can just put them back together with magic right?"

Magic. On that word Penelope looks hurriedly at me and then quickly away as if scalded. She's been doing that a lot lately. Ever since I defeated the Humdrum by giving up all of my magic, she's been walking on broken eggshells. I told her that it didn't matter, that I didn't mind. Only Baz seems able to go on like normal.

Well. As normal as a a vampire can be with a part dragon boyfriend and a powerful magician for a friend.

My tail flicks back and forth. "Penny don't worry about it."

She clears her throat. "I've been thinking."

"Glorious," Baz purrs sarcastically. He sits next to me at the bar. "Do tell."

"I've been thinking that Simon should get a job."

I raise my eyebrows while Baz laughs outright. "You want a guy with wings and a forked tail to get a job? At what? Tesco?" He laughs for a second longer, his cheeks almost pink. I snort.

"I don't think that's going to work. I'll be knocking things over all the time. And what if the spell wears off and they see? How am I gonna explain that?"

Penny scoffs at us both, "Simon you need something to do all day besides watching Buffy reruns."

"That is a perfectly good pastime."

"Besides. We need to pay bills."

Penelope's parents have been sending us money since Penny's trying to study law. It's a full time thing, so she can't afford to get a job. Baz lives in a dorm and has a job, but it's in the library on campus. She's right. I need a job.

"Fine," I say. "But I still don't see how the spell won't wear off halfway through the day."

Baz has been drumming his fingers on the table, thinking. Finally he says, "We could get jobs together."

Penny nods. "I was hoping you'd say that, but how are you going to get there?"

"I have a Lexus, Bunce."

"Don't you have a full schedule?"

"Why don't you just move in?" As soon as I say it, both of their heads whip around towards me. Baz's expression is unreadable, but Penny's is clear.

No. She's saying no. She doesn't want Baz here twenty four seven, although he already is. I can tell that, even after all that happened last year, she still doesn't trust him.

She opens her mouth to say something, but I stop her. "It makes sense. If Baz and I are going to get jobs together, then we're going to have to live together. He can't make it all the way across town in time."

"Snow. I'm literally a magical vampire. I can do what ever the bloody hell I want."

I smile for a nanosecond.

"I would like to live here." He looks me up and down nonchalantly. "But I can smell Bunce's hatred from here. It's like acid. I don't want to live with that."

We turn to look at her.

"Penny, he basically lives here anyway," I say.

She shakes her head. "I know I'm going to regret this." And with that, Baz becomes my roommate again.


	2. Part 2

Baz:

Simon Snow smiles like one of those people who cares too much about everything. And I love it. The way he's looking at me right now makes me want to kiss his mole. I hold back because Bunce is watching us with a disgusted look on her face.

"You can start moving in whenever, Baz. Simon please start looking for a job, okay?"

He grins at her, "Okay Penny."

Bunce walks around for a little bit longer, gathering her school stuff. She's muttering under her breath, but I block her out. All I can think about is how I now live with Simon Snow. And not just as roommates at school. As a couple. (With the side effect of Bunce, but that's okay. She isn't bad.)

Simon is watching Bunce with a worried expression on his face. He's probably anxious about how she'll deal with me here all the time. His tail is flicking back and forth like a cat's. I grab it and hold it still. He looks startled.

"Calm down," I tell him.

"She doesn't like this idea."

"She doesn't have a choice," I tell him with a smirk. Then I slide off the stool. "I gotta get to class."

He takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Okay."

Crowley. He may be Normal, but he can still make me feel like I'm burning alive.

I let go, "I'll be back."

"Good."

"Hey Baz?"

I'm putting on my coat. "Mm?"

"What would you look like with your hair in a bun like Penny's?"

I smirk. "Probably really good." I hear him make a noise in his throat, and I leave before I can do something stupid like tackle him off the stool. The cold air outside makes me tear up.

On the way back to school, I mentally pack my dorm into boxes. I don't have much. Just books, a few posters, and my sheets. I decided not to bring a lot with me from home. Well. Not really home. Our mansion is still missing from the Humdrum attack last Christmas.

I shudder. The Humdrum had attacked me personally. He'd taken my magic. Just sucked it right out of me. I had felt so empty, so dry, without it. I remember wanting to kill Snow for his magic. Then he'd just given it up, just pushed it into me like he was turning on a tap.

I feel something constrict inside me. I could've killed him that night. In the snow.

It's a familiar picture, Snow's corpse. I've thought about how it would look since our first year at Watford. Except, back then it had never been in any of my nightmares. I still dream about my mom dying that day in the nursery. But now. It isn't just her.

I shove the nightmares away before they can cloud my vision. I'm already on campus. My dorm is on the east side in a secluded corner of the land. It feels good to be away from everything. It feels like I can breathe.

I wonder, as I climb the stairs to my floor, how living with Snow will be. I wonder if he knows how to cook. I imagine him trying to make toast and smirk as the imaginary kitchen catches on fire.

Pushing the door to my room open, I breathe in the smell of stale alcohol. My roommate has been here, by the looks of his side of the room. Some piles of dirty clothes have been moved around, and there's a fresh scent of aftershave drafting in from the bathroom. Despicable.

I roll my eyes, take out a backpack, and shove some clothes in it. Slinging it over my shoulder, I grab my books and make my way to class. It's history. Boring. I know it all, and most of the facts aren't even true. Like Elizabeth I turned back the Spanish Armada with a spell not the "sheer will power" of her tiny fleet. That would never happen. Dutifully, I take notes (even though the board is a mess) and scribble down the date of the next test.

The rest of the day is as mundane as that. By the time I get out of my last class, I feel like the Humdrum has drained everything out of me again.

I trudge back to my dorm. I can smell Snow before I even make it into the room. "Crowley you stink," I say as I open the door.

He turns, looking sheepish. "Damn. I was going to surprise you." He kicks at a box on the floor.

I manage to hide my overly pleased look. "You could've been seen." His red wings look glaringly crimson in the room.

He shrugs, and they wobble. "I would've told them that I was going to a party. How was class?"

Now it's my turn to shrug. "Boring." Snow decided to take a gap year instead of heading straight to school like Bunce and I. He told Bunce it would be a good idea until he got his wings under control, but I think it's because he doesn't get much sleep either. It's probably because of the nightmares, and the fact that he sleeps fully clothed.

He never did at Watford, but now that we're out I guess he isn't comfortable or something because every time I sleep over (which is often) he never changes. I know he's got comfortable pajamas somewhere, but every time I ask Bunce she just tells me to stop worrying. Hypocrite. I can tell she's worried too. There are purple circles under her concealer.

Snow is shuffling around on my roommate's side of the room. His nose is wrinkled. "Baz how do you survive living with a numpty?"

I shrug again. "My previous experience helps."

He laughs and crosses back over to stand next to me. "Alright. Let's get packed then." He wanders to the wall and slowly peels a poster of the tenth Doctor off. I start on the few clothes that are left, rolling them up and putting them in a box. Half an hour later, we have everything packed.

"All ready," Snow asks.

I nod, balancing two boxes on my hips. I spell his wings and tail invisible before we leave.


	3. Part 3

Waking up under a canopy of red reptilian skin is not what I had in mind. Simon Snow is breathing into my hair, making strands of it wave back and forth in front of my eyes. For a moment I hesitate to push him off of me, kind of wanting to stay right there for the rest of my life, but then he snores and blows morning breath up my nose.

"Gross Snow," I say, shoving him away.

He rolls over, his wing flapping off the bed with a loud smack. The lamp falls off the table. I wince at the shatter. He sleepily opens one blue eye.

"Morning."

I roll my eyes. "You broke the lamp again."

He turns to look at it blearily and shrugs. "You can just spell it back, can't you?"

"Yes." I wave my wand half heartedly at it and then try to get out of bed. Snow wraps his arms around my waist just like yesterday. I sit back down. "Snow I'm hungry. I require food."

He looks up at me with a small smile, "You live here now."

I sigh, hiding my excitement. "I know that."

"You live here now," he repeats. Slowly he raises up and kisses my cheek. Then my other cheek. And he's just about to kiss my lips when Bunce bangs on the door.

"Get up you twats. You need to job hunt."

Simon growls, actually growls. "Five more minutes?"

"Not a chance. If you aren't up in five seconds then I'm coming in there."

"Bunce that's not very polite," I call back.

The door knob turns slightly and Snow is out of bed. "I'm up, Penny!" We hear her walk away and then pots and pans crashing in the kitchen. Snow pulls a fresh shirt over his head. It's black, which goes perfectly with his bronze hair. I glare at the door, wishing we could go back to what was about to happen.

"Um, Baz." Snow is looking at me sheepishly. "Can you?" He turns around and I see that his dragon wings are stuffed oddly under the shirt.

I smirk and fix it, casting holes so that the wings can stick through.

He sighs, "That's better." Suddenly he perks up. "Scones?" He's out of the room before I can even think about smiling. I smile and change into something more presentable than my pin stripe pajamas. 

When I emerge, Snow's cheeks are filled with scones. There are crumbs on the corners of his mouth and his fists are full of more. His eyes are shinning. I shake my head and smile at my feet. He's so bloody cute. Damn it. I pull up a stool next to him and feel his tail wrap around my waist. I grin.

Bunce puts a plate of scones in front of Snow. "So have you two found a job?"

"No," Snow says through a mouthful.

"I literally just moved in last night," I tell her wearily.

Bunce scowls. "That wouldn't have stopped me."

"Yes you and your multi colored chalk," I say sarcastically. "I suppose you've already found one, then."

Her cheeks turn red. "I think you're going to like it."

I roll my eyes, "As long as I don't have to wear a stupid hot dog hat."

She glances at Snow and then at me. Nodding to herself, she reaches into her school bag and slaps two applications on the counter. I look down at it and inwardly grimace.

"Starbucks? You want me to work at Starbucks."

Bunce rolls her eyes defensively, "It's a good job, plus you get insurance."

"I don't care about insurance. I care about the bloody Normals that work there."

"Normals aren't that bad," Snow pipes up. "It'll be fine."

I grimace, outwardly this time. I look over at Snow with his dragon wings and whip of a tail. He needs this job. It'll get him out of the house, and that's something that he desperately needs to do if he's ever going to get over what happened last Christmas. Fine, I think, for you.

"Ugh whatever. Fine. Let's do it."

Bunce allows a small smirk as she pushes a pen into my hand. "Alright well I'm out. I'll see you two later."  
After the door shuts, I place the pen on the paper and wander into the lounge. "Wanna watch something?"

"I think we should fill these out."

I roll my eyes to the ceiling. "Just get in here."

He looks up from the applications. "You took this job because of me, didn't you?"

"No," I lie. "I took it because I get to wear all black."

Snow narrows his eyes into blue slits. "Baz don't bullshit me."

"I'm not!" I throw myself dramatically down on the couch. "What a world we live in today. Not even my boyfriend believes me when I'm telling the truth." I peak at him out of the corner of my eye. He's still staring at me, but differently. More bewildered. "What?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Snow, I've called you my boyfriend before."

"I know it just surprises me every time." His lips are curling into a smile.

I roll my eyes again. A few seconds later I feel the couch dip down beside me. "If you do that too much, they'll roll right out of your head."

I close them and smile. He leans over and puts his head on my shoulder, taking my hand. His touch warms me, just like it used to when he still had his magic.

"What do you want to watch," I ask quietly, as if my voice could ruin the moment.

"Dr. Who?"

I oblige, flipping on Netflix. He moves closer until I can feel his heart beating. At that moment, I find myself wishing that we could stay right there forever.


	4. Part 4

Simon:

I don't remember much of Netflix because after a few minutes I fall asleep.

I dream of Watford.

I'm walking across the lawn and it's beautiful. A sunny blue sky stretches over my head, and soft grass sinks under my feet like memory foam. In the distance I see Ebb and her goats. My heart skips a beat and I run up to her. She smiles, looking younger than she ever did when she was alive. A few goats meet me halfway and nuzzle my legs. I reach into my pocket and feed them the last of my sour cherry scones.

"Ebb!"

"Simon! Took you long enough," she calls, laughing. "I've been here for ages." She sits down on a thick patch of clover, pulling a small kid in her lap.

I take a seat next to her and lean back so that I'm flat on my back. "Sorry I was busy."

"Busy with that Basilton, eh?"

I feel my cheeks burn, "No."

Ebb giggles and strokes the young goat's head. "How have you been?"

"Alright I guess." I expect her to ask about my dragon wings, but then I realize that I don't have them. Best dream ever. "I mean I miss my magic."

"I would too, love," she tells me somberly. I can tell that her eyes are already brimming with tears. "Ah, Simon! You didn't deserve this! You didn't!"

I sit up and move closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay," I soothe. The goat head butts Ebb's stomach gently.

"Simon you deserve magic!" She puts her face in her hands. "Davy shouldn't have done that to you. Poor boy. It wasn't right what he did. He almost destroyed the World of Mages."

I rub her back in little circles. "He was just trying to save us."

Suddenly the sky grows dark and the winds turns icy. It tugs at my shirt angrily. Ebb's head jerks up and she looks me in the eye, her face pale and twisted in rage. Her eyes flash like bolts of lightening and for the first time in my life I'm afraid of her. Her hair is billowing around her face in such a way that she looks otherworldly. "He almost destroyed us all! Don't you see that?"

She waves her hand and a dark mist swirls in front of us. I see Penny and Agatha, both helplessly burning in familiar fire. They're screaming at me to help them, but all I can do is blink them away. I see Watford in ruins. I see Penny's parents and thousands of others confused and stranded without their magic. I see the whole world swallowed up by those terrible dead spots. No magic. No life. Lastly I see Baz, his whole body blazing in white flames. His eyes are looking straight at me, and his finger is pointing at my chest.

Your fault. Your fault. He's chanting it. Ebb, Penny, Agatha, and thousands of other mages are chanting it.

Your fault. All. Your. Fault.

Baz smacks me and my eyes fly open. His face swims into focus and I realize that I'm crying. Great, I think. I've now blubbered all over him. I wipe quickly at the tears. Baz has me by the shoulders and is shaking me back and forth. His expression is openly worried, which is something that almost never happens.

"Baz," I say. "You can stop I'm awake."

His hands drop into his lap. "You had a nightmare."

"It wasn't bad."

He laughs dryly. "Now you're bullshitting me."

I look down at my lap, my nightmare still running through my head. Fire. So much fire, such familiar fire. It was my fire. I know that. Baz and Penny's faces as they burned alive still haunt me. I feel the real Baz take my hand.

"Simon," his voice is low and comforting. "Tell me what it was about."

I shake my head and pull away from him. Standing, I wobble towards the kitchen and run some water in the sink. Baz follows me.

"We both have nightmares," he starts. "Talking about them is the best thing to do."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "You don't tell me about yours."

"That's because mine are all the same. Numpties, darkness, and my mother dying."

"Mine are all the same too," I lie. I dry my face off with a dish towel.

He rolls his eyes. He does that a lot. "Tell me about them."

"No. End of discussion."

He doesn't ask why, he doesn't even try after that. He just drops his hands and walks back to the couch. I follow and sit next to him.

"I'm sorry. I just. I think it would be the best thing," I tell the carpet.

He shrugs, "If you think so, then okay."

I kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

He rolls his eyes again. "Snow you're so gross." But he can't hide the smile on his face.


	5. Part 5

The Holister in the mall reeks. Baz immediately started retching when we walked in, complaining about the "pretentious perfumes of the female Normals." Penny had lead us to the back to find a pair of black jeans for me to wear to work.

I'm pretty sure this is just their excuse for getting me out of the apartment two days early.

"How about these?" She holds up a pair with black studs on the pocket.

Baz bursts out laughing, "Oh sure. Next you'll have him in pink glittery tights."

Penny purses her lips, looking at Baz over her cat-eye glasses. This is the tenth pair that she's tried to get me to try on.

"Pen, c'mon. It's lunch time," I say.

"It's eleven thirty."

"Second breakfast," I ask hopefully. I can feel Baz's scathing eye roll at my back.

She shakes her head. "You need pants that aren't ripped where your tail is."

That gets us a few funny looks from the Normals around us, but they just move away like we're crazy. Baz steps forward. "Why don't you take a break, Bunce, and I'll help him. We both know I'm better at this." He looks her lazily up and down, a mean smile curling across his face.

Penny forces herself not to slap him. "That's so thoughtful, Basilton." The name is poisonous. I laugh under my breath, which earns me an equally dangerous look. She's had it with the two of us. She walks out of the store angrily, headed towards the food court.

"You should be nice to her," I tell Baz.

He faces the jeans wall. "I will be when she's nice to me."

"You guys were fine before Christmas."

He eyes me warily. "That doesn't mean she trusts me. She spent almost eight years hating me...very much like someone else we know."

I turn red and look at my Converse. "Sorry."

He yanks at my tail playfully. "I know." Then he grabs two pairs of dark washed jeans off the shelf. He takes my hand and pulls me in the direction of the changing rooms. A girl who tried to help us earlier unlocks one for me. Baz stands outside, looking pleasantly expectant.

I change into the first pair which are just normal, but very tight, jeans. My tail is awkwardly cramped into the back, so I carefully situate it, feeling awkward.

"Let me see," Baz's voice floats through the door.

Annoyed, I sort of teeter outside. Baz cracks up, throwing his head back as he cackles. He puts his head in his hands, his black hair covering his face like a curtain. Through gasps he says, "Go try the others."

The second pair are just as awful and tight as the first. These are ripped at the knee though. When I come out, Baz grins, holding back more laughter.

"It's your tail," he tells me finally. "It looks funny." He holds up a pale hand when he sees my frustrated face. "Hold on." He turns and disappears back into the store. I'm in the changing room when he comes back. He throws them over the door, and they land perfectly on my head.

I slip them on, liking them better than I did the others. "What about these?" I open the door.

Baz's eyes widen by centimeters when he sees them, and I redden. He looks away jerkily. I rub the back of my neck apprehensively.

"That bad, huh?"

He won't look at me. I expect him to laugh or joke, but instead I can see pink creeping up his neck as if he's blushing. "Turn for me," he whispers. "Slowly."

Thank Crowley there's no one here, I think as I do a 360. When I'm facing the mirror behind me, I see Baz coming closer. Then I feel him, right at my shoulder. I finish the turn and there he is, in the room with me. His hand is already on the knob. I feel myself smirk.

The door shuts with a snap. I'm up against the wall and Baz has his hands on either side of my head looking at me like I'm something he wants to eat. I smirk again because I can't help it, and Baz kisses it away. Then he kisses my cheeks and neck and collar bone. Then back up my neck and all I can think is if he bites me, I'll die. Which is half true. I wrap my hands around his waist and pull him into me. I drink in his scent, playing with his hair, tangling it in my fingers. I'm about to slip my hand under his shirt when there's a knock on the door.

"Sir?"

Baz backs away, smiling, eyes still trained on my lips. I run a hand through my hair, realizing how hot it is. "Yeah?"

"Sir have you found everything? Do you need anything?"

Baz rolls his eyes. It's the same girl who tried to help us first, and then got us the changing room. She'd flirted with Baz mercilessly, and then rounded on me when he showed no interest. "Yeah. I mean no. Everything's fine. Good." Baz covers his mouth to keep from laughing.

We hear her walk away.

"We should meet Penny," I tell Baz.

He looks disappointed. "Fine."

"Later?"

He opens the door, "Most definitely."

I gather up the other jeans and change back into my clothes before following him out into the store. The same lady rings us up as Baz cooly runs his hand through his hair, trying to undo the knots that I'd made.

On our way out, I grab his hand and give him a kiss on the cheek, looking back to see if the lady saw. Her expression is priceless.


	6. Part 6

Mixing drinks for Normals is not bad, but making sure that Snow doesn't knock things over with his tail? That's is a taxing and rigorous job that requires almost all of my energy. It's not his fault really. He sort of forgets that it's back there, I guess, and then he just gets so excited. In short, my boyfriend is a literal Golden Retriever and I love that.

Working with Snow instead of against him is still strange for me, but I like this more than planning his demise.

I catch a bottle of syrup as it falls off the counter. "Snow watch it."

He turns red, "Sorry."

I set the bottle back and roll my eyes. "Just try not to break anything, okay?"

He frowns, suddenly going to help a customer at the register. "Sorry for the wait, ma'am," I hear him saying cheerfully.

All day long we mix drinks and take orders. At the end of the day, our boss Krystal the Normal (Simon hates that nickname) makes us mop up while she closes down the rest of the store. For the first time in...well my whole life I guess, I find myself actually doing manual labor. All of my life I've used my magic to do mediocre things like clean up messes or something. If my family could see me, they would be ashamed. I take the broom and sweep under the counter while Snow fills up the mop bucket.

I glance at him while he works. His wings and tail are, of course, invisible, and I wonder what it would be like if he still had his magic. He wouldn't be part dragon, that's for sure. He'd be back to the way he was before last Christmas. Even though he says he's fine, I know he isn't. I know he wants his magic back. I also know that he doesn't think he's good enough for me or Bunce.

Whenever he mentions something like that, which is rare, I always want to smack him. "What do you mean not good enough? Snow, you absolute twat," I want to yell.  
"You're better than the both of us combined. Don't you know that?" I bite the inside of my cheek and work harder, pushing down the ball of frustration in my chest.

When we're finished, Krystal the Normal puts her hands on her hips and inspects our work. "Good job, boys," she flashes a smile. "I'll see you Monday."

We follow her out to the parking lot and get in the car while she's locking the door.

Snow is watching her. Then he turns to look at me. "Krystal has a date tonight."

I raise my eyebrows, "Crowley, that's wonderful." My tone is dripping with sarcasm.

He ignores it, and is silent for almost half the way home. "You know," he says suddenly. "We've never been on one."

"One what?"

"A date."

I laugh dryly. "Snow if you'll remember, we were too busy trying to defeat the Humdrum when we got together."

He shrugs, "We've still never been on one."

"We'll do you want to?"

"What?"

I sigh as we pull in front of our building. "Simon Snow, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Baz I'm flattered," he jokes, his eyes lighting up until they're as bright as gems.

I roll my eyes at him. "Okay. You can stop looking at me like that."

He makes his eyes bigger, "Like what?"

I groan and he snickers, following me to the house. Bunce is in her chair reading some philosophy book.

Snow tackles her in a hug, "Baz asked me out!"

She smirks, "On a real and actual date?"

He nods, glancing back at me. My stomach twists from the way he's looking at me. It's like he thinks I hung the moon or something. I clear my throat awkwardly and get the kettle from the cabinet. "Tea anyone?"

"I'll take some," Bunce calls. "Simon go help your boyfriend. I need to finish this chapter."

Snow joins me in the kitchen, but he doesn't bother to help. "So where are we going to go?"

"That's a surprise."

He holds his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on the counter. "Okay."

I smirk, turning away. That's the question isn't it. Where do I take the love of my life on our first date? I shake my head, running a hand through my hair. I set the kettle on to boil and then lean on the counter with my arms crossed. Formal or casual? I'd like to see him in that gray suit of mine...no I probably shouldn't go there yet.

"Baz," Snow's watching my face with a small smile. "Don't stress out over this."

"I'm not." I am. I want it to be perfect. Back at school, I never thought I would be able to take Simon Snow out on a proper date. Now I have the chance and there's no way I'm going to mess that up.   
Snow's smile widens until I can see all of his perfectly white teeth. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I'm not worried." The kettle screeches.

I bring three mugs of tea into the lounge. Simon is already on the couch under three blankets with his wings folded around him. He's watching Game of Thrones. I hand Bunce her tea and sit next to him. He opens his wing just enough for me to be close. He leans his head on my shoulder and I sort of feel like exploding when his curls tickle my neck.

Bunce smirks at us, "Should I excuse myself?"

"We're just sitting here," Snow says, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"For now," she says slyly. Snow throws a pillow at her, which she doges. "I'll take that as a 'Please, Penny, leave'." She closes her books and gathers her papers. "Night," she calls as she shuts her door.

Simon turns his head up and kisses my jaw, fully opening his wings and then closing them around us again. It's dark red in here and smells overwhelmingly of apples. He kisses my lips slowly, and then starts down my neck. At first the kisses are rapid and soft, like butterfly wings on my skin. Then they get heavier and I can feel my heart hammering faster and faster. He slides his hands under my shirt and it ends up in a ball on the floor. He leans back and rips his off. Literally I hear the cotton tear when it passes his wings. We kiss again, and I kiss his collar bones. He bites mine and I feel like I'm about to explode.

He sits back, looking at me with darkening blue eyes. "I've been wanting to do that," he says, his voice low.

I feel pink creeping up my neck as he leans forward and kisses me again.


	7. Part 7

I need to feed. Looking in the mirror later that night, all I can see are the shadows under my eyes and the extra contouring next to my cheekbones. I rub my eyes, but they stay dry and bloodshot. I sigh and go into the bedroom to change.

Snow is sleeping. When I walk in, he's snoring and I listen to him as I change. I'm about to leave when he cracks one eye open. "Baz?" He sits up in bed, still shirtless with his hair sticking out everywhere.

"I'll be back," I tell him.

Sleepily, he sinks back down and bear hugs a pillow.

I escape into the cold, turning up my collar. The night sky above me is so filled with smog and thick clouds that I can't see the stars. Back at Wattford and at my family's old estate, I always took comfort in seeing the stars. If I had to be a vampire, if I had to kill innocent rats, then at least I'd have company from them.

I walk along, looking for fat squirrels or birds. Finally, about six blocks away I smell something. Mouse? No. Bird. I pick up the pace, thirsty.

It's hopping around under a street lamp, like it's under a spot light waiting for me. It doesn't see me, poor thing. I almost hate to hurt it. But now my stomach is churning and I need it. I sneak up behind it, and it spots me. It takes off into the air desperately, but I snatch it close. I break its neck as my fangs grow in and then drain it.

Not enough, I think. My vision has sharpened. My sense of smell is now acutely tuned into the wind, searching for food. I find another two birds, and when I'm finished, I throw their bodies in a bush. My head still mildly aches and I find myself wishing I was back at the estate. There I had a forest stocked with deer. Here I have to scavenge.

Snow is taking up the whole bed when I get back. I pull off my shirt and slide in next to him. He rolls over in his sleep and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. I smile in the dark, feeling warm all over. I listen to him snoring and absently run a hand through his curls. I wouldn't trade him for anything, I think.

When I finally fall asleep, I dream of the fire. It's the usual fire, the one in the nursery. Vampires, pale and monstrous, are standing over me, smiling. Except I'm not a little kid like usual. I'm the age I am right now. I watch, unable to move for some reason, as the vampires turn children in front of me. Their little bodies are convulsing and contorting as the writhe in pain. My mother bursts through the doors, eyes lit with anger, her wand pointed at the intruders.

"Basilton," she yells when she sees me. "Help them."

I cannot move. I watch as she casts fire spell after fire spell on the vampires, but for some reason they just laugh as the flames swirl around them. The nursery is catching on fire. Any second now, I'll be burned too. Mother keeps casting. A vampire is sneaking up behind her, and I want to yell, but I can't. I'm helpless. The vampire sinks its teeth into her neck, and as she screams her face and body change. Into Simon Snow. He's unmistakable. Gold curls, blue eyes full of pain, mouth open in agony.

The vampire lets him go and he falls, close enough to me that I can see the lighter streaks of blue in his irises. Blood streams out of the gash in his neck and pools underneath his head. His murderer stands over me, reaches down, and jerks me up on my feet. I stare at him, fear turning me cold. He's me. An older version, but he's me. I've never dreamed this before. Older me grins, fangs red with Simon's blood.

"You need to feed," he whispers. Then he drops me next to Snow on the floor.

I startle awake, sweat pouring off of me. I blink around in the darkness, scared. Carefully, I roll over and get up, pacing to the light switch. I turn it on, which wakes up Snow.

"Baz what the hell?" His face clears as he reads my expression.

He opens his arms, and I go into them. My head is against his chest, I can hear his heart beating loudly. I ball his shirt in my hands and try not to cry. He's rubbing my back in little circles, trying his best to make me feel better.

"Talk to me, Baz," he says. "You gotta talk."

I shake my head, knowing that if I talk, I'll cry and I really don't want to cry.

"Okay," he says, his chin resting on my head. "It's fine. I'm here. You're here, and everything is fine."

I shut my eyes, my stomach still churning. All I can see are his dead eyes. I break away from him and stare into his eyes, which are bright blue with worry. I put my head on his chest again and he continues to rub my back.

"I wish I could fix it, Baz," he says. I can hear the sadness in his voice.

I hug him tighter, and he encloses us in his wings. After a while, we lean back and fall asleep in a tangled mess of limbs, wings, and sheets.


	8. Part 8

Simon:

Baz doesn't mention what happened the next morning. In fact he acts like it didn't happen at all, which is fine with me. I hated seeing him like that last night. I hated not being able to fix it.

Penny fixes my tie for me. "You look nice, Simon," she tells me, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

I glance at the mirror in the bathroom. I'm in a black suit, which isn't as dressy as you'd think. I have a silver tie on and shinny black shoes. Penny has fixed my curls so that they look only slightly messed up instead of the way they normally do. My red wings and tail are invisible, and she figured out this spell to shrink them and hide them under my clothes.

Penny smiles at me, "Dashing. Baz will love it."

I shrug, shoving my hands in my pockets sheepishly. She shoves me out.

Baz is sitting in the living room. His hair has been slicked back, showing off his insane widow's peak. He stands, and I see that he's wearing a suit as well. His is perfectly tailored to fit him like a glove. He smiles slightly, and his gray eyes light up. "Wow."

"Told you," Penny shouts from the bathroom.

I blush, "You look nice, too."

Baz slips on his coat. I do the same, feeling more nervous than I ever was with Agatha. In the car, I feel my hands start to sweat. Baz reaches over and takes one of them.

Baz:

Snow's hands are sweaty. He's nervous, I think delightedly. I'd thought I was the only one.

"It's just me, Snow," I tell him quietly.

He glances at me, "I know. I just want things to go well."

"Me too." It would've been one thing if we had met in a normal setting. But growing up together in a school for magical children, hating each other for eight years, and getting together during an all out war is not normal. I wouldn't expect anything less.

I drive into the city, casting a spell under my breath to find good parking. Now a days they have a spell for everything. We walk a few blocks until we're standing in front of Restaurant Blu. Snow's eyes widen.

Simon:

Restaurant Blu is one of the most expensive places in London. We're ushered inside and to a table by people in immaculate suits. We're in a secluded booth in the back, which is great because I hated the way the people here were staring at us when we came in.

Baz takes off his jacket and places it on the seat beside him. "What do you think?"

"I think that this is the nicest place I've ever been." You don't go many places when you're in children's shelters.

He grins, "Good." I start to look at the menu, but he stops me. "I'll order. Trust me, I know what's good. My dad used to have dinner parties here."

I feel my eyes get round again and raise my eyebrows. "Wow."

He smirks, "The adults weren't so terrible, but their children were little monsters. I could've sworn one boy was part merworlf." He chuckles at his memory, but seems to notice that I look uncomfortable.

When the waiter comes back, he orders and tells them to be quick about it. "We have another thing to go to," he says when the waiter looks indignant.

Our meal arrives. I watch Baz cut into his food, thinking about how amazing he acts. He's so cool. All the time. I feel so inadequate next to him. It was okay when I had my magic, because at least I had "most-powerful-Mage-ever" status. I chew slowly, wondering what it would be like to have my magic again. At least then, maybe, I would feel like I belonged in Baz's world. I look around at the restaurant and think about Baz here with the rich and powerful. He was probably perfect.

Baz:

Simon looks uncomfortable, and it's my fault. This was too fancy. He looks good in his suit, but I can tell that he feels like a fish out of water. Talking is not a good idea, I can tell. He'll be stiff and start stuttering.

When we walk out of the restaurant, I see him visibly relax. I take his hand. "Let's walk?"

He nods, breathing in the cold air. His breath comes out like smoke, and I almost laugh because he looks like a dragon.

A thought occurs to me. "Snow can you fly?"

He thinks for a few minutes, "I guess I could. If I learned how to navigate wind currents and stuff." He looks at me sideways. "Why?"

"You'd never hit Monday morning traffic on the tube."

He laughs, his curls bouncing. "And screw waiting in line."

"And just plain walking."

"Except to the fridge. Penny wouldn't let me fly in the house."

"You'd break things."

"Magic, my dear Baz," he says, grinning.   
I smile back, squeezing his hand.

Simon:

He's so hot. Damn. I bite my lip to remind myself that we're in public. He should smile more. It lights up his eyes, making them look like freshly polished mirrors. Baz leads me through the city. Wind blows, moving a few strands of hair into his face. I want to mess it up.

Suddenly, I realize that he's asked me a question. "What?"

He presses his lips together. "Why won't you tell me about your nightmares?"

I don't want to scare you. I don't want to worry you. I don't want you to pity me more than you already do. "Because they're just dreams. They don't mean anything."

Baz nods.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I love you, Snow," he says. Like I should've known. Like it made perfect sense.

And I should've known. "I love you too."

He squeezes my hand again, and lets the nightmares drop.


	9. Part 9

Baz:

Christmas time grows closer. In November, all the Normal girls want their pumpkin spice lattes. I, personally, love the coffee. It tastes amazing. Snow always makes fun of me for being basic. He'll tug on my hair and ask me when I'm getting a new pair of Uggs.

About a month has gone by since our first date. We don't try to go out like that anymore. We just schedule dates on the couch, which has become our favorite thing in the flat.

I wake up one morning with Snow leaning over me from his side of the bed. "Guess what day it is!" His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are extra bright.

I groan and roll over, pressing my face in my pillow. "What day?"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I face him again, "Snow it's December first."

"Christmas," he insists. "We need a tree and tinsel and..."

I cut him off as I check my phone. "Snow it's six o'clock in the bloody morning. We're off today."

"I know we need to start now." He grabs my hand and tugs me out of the bed. "Get dressed! I'll ask Penny if she wants to go with us."

"With us?"

"To get the tree!" He looks like a child who's just had too much sugar.

I roll my eyes as he leaves and pull on a sweater and some jeans. He bursts back into the room. "Penny said that she has to work, but we can go."

"Snow I have homework to do. Finals are in two weeks and I'm way behind." That's our fault. I can't study with him hanging about being cute. It's too distracting.

He looks crestfallen, and I immediately regret saying no. "Okay. Fine. Meet me at the school in two hours, and we can go get a tree."

Snow's whole face lights up. "Okay. I'll see you then!"

Two hours later finds me in the car with my over excited boyfriend on our way to a tree farm. His eyes widen when we get there. "Baz look! There's an activities board."

He hurries over to it. A girl in an elf costume hands him a green flyer, giggling and twirling her hair around her finger. Snow says something to her and she giggles again. I join them quickly.

"So what are we doing," my voice comes out slightly loud and harsh.

The girl backs down as Simon turns and blinds me with a smile. "There's cookie decorating and hot chocolate and a place to get ornaments, which is lucky because we don't have any." He says that last part to the girl who is staring at me.

I roll my eyes and take Snow's arm. "Where first?" I lead him away from the girl. Stupid normals.

"Cookies?"

The cookie tent's floor is more mud than it is grass. There are long tables surrounded by Normals and their children. Each person has a cookie shaped either like a Christmas tree or a snowman in front of them. The kids are slathering them with icing. Snow jumps right in and ends up with blue icing smeared on his cheek. I kinda want to lick it off, but I decide not to as it would freak the little girl next to him out. Snow won't let me see his creation until it's done.

"Ta-da!" He reveals it with the stupidest grin on his face. It's a little snowman cookie with long black hair and little vampire fangs on its smirking mouth. "It looks just like you!"

I laugh at little me, "Complete with the extreme widow's peak."

He punches me in the arm. "It's not bad. You make one."

I hesitate, picking a snowman too. I give it bushy hair and a pair of purple cat eye glasses. Snow laughs and grabs another, making himself.

In the end, we make two more Christmas trees and swing by the ornament shop for a few packs of red and green ones. Snow gets a gold star for a topper. The tree we select is perfectly round and just big enough for our lounge.

Bunce magics it into place, but Snow insists that we decorate it by hand. He gets tangled in the fairy lights and smashes an ornament, but in the end the tree looks nice. He lifts Bunce up so she can put the topper on. She smiles, slapping us on the back.

"It looks nice boys. Simon, isn't this your first tree?"

He nods, looking sheepish.

"You didn't tell me that," I exclaim.

He shrugs, "The ones at the boy's homes were usually already losing their needles by the time December rolled around, and the one at Watford was huge...this is...well I guess it's my first family tree."

Penny smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight you two. Don't stay up too late."

Snow tells her goodnight. I'm too stunned.

Family. He sees me as family.

We sit next to each other on the couch, enjoying the glow of the tree. The red baubles shine against the dark branches of the tree. I'm glad that I let him pick those. At home ours was always huge and decorated with silver and gold balls. We never had a topper because it would've scraped our roof.

"There's one thing we forgot," Snow says as we sit there. He's scooted down so that his head is in my lap.

I play with his curls, "What's that, then?"

"Mistletoe."

I smirk and take out my wand. I wave it above our heads and a delicate branch sprouts from the ceiling. It's not real, just a trick of the light. Snow is smiling at me when I look back down.

"Good?"

"Perfect."


	10. Part 10

Simon: 

I wake up with my head still in Baz's lap. The other boy's head is thrown against the back of the couch and his mouth is slightly open. I smirk at him and quietly take the remote from beside his hip. 

A few minutes later, I hear him waking up. He grunts, "Simon?" 

He always calls me that when he first wakes up, and I love it. It's like he's not fully awake so he's not fully on guard. I feel him straighten, and imagine him running a hand through his hair to get at the rat's nest in the back. I sit up, and then stand up so I can stretch my wings. The mistletoe is still dangling from the ceiling. I smile up at it. When Baz notices, he smiles too. 

I lean down to kiss him, but he wrinkles his nose. "Not until you've brushed your teeth. You smell like toxic sludge." 

I stick my tongue out and go to the kitchen. "Tea?" 

"Please." He sits down at the bar. "What do you want to do today?" 

"Sleep?" 

"Snow, we can't sleep all day. What would we do at night?"

I feel myself smirking, my stomach lurching. "I have an idea." 

Baz turns salmon pink and mildly coughs into his elbow. Penny comes out of the bedroom. 

"Oh good, you're up." 

"Yes, but at what cost," Baz asks dramatically. 

Penny rolls her eyes, "Breakfast anyone?" 

"Bagels, preferably." 

I wrinkle my nose, "Gross." 

"We can't have scones everyday of our lives, Snow," Baz says. "You'll end up fat like Father Christmas."

"Oh! That reminds me," Penny hurries to her bag. "My mum sent us advent calendars." She hands me a blue box with glittery snowflakes all over it. 

"Ha ha," I say, deadpan. "Snowflakes." 

Penny scoffs, "At least you didn't get this." It's covered in a bunch of ballerinas in sparkly bubblegum pink tutus from The Nutcracker. "I hate The Nutcracker." She turns to Baz, "Mum got you one too." Penny hands a black one with a quiet, snowy village scene on it to Baz. 

He looks completely surprised, and carefully opens the first two doors. I've already messily punched through mine, ripping day one's almost all the way off. He seems to savor the two chocolates. Penny wrinkles her nose. 

"Yuck. Nuts." 

I grin and snatch the leftover chocolate from her hand, popping it in my mouth. She and Baz roll their eyes in sync, which makes me laugh. The tea pot screeches, so I take it off the burner and pour three cups of water, adding in three different tea bags. Baz prefers bitter sweet, Penny likes her morning cup to be sugary, and I like mine sour and fruity. 

"Just like you," Baz said once. 

"I'm less sour than you are," was my counter argument. He'd just laughed and swatted at my tail. 

We convince Penny to run to Starbucks for bagels and scones, and when she gets back we have a picnic in the lounge. Baz sits next to me on the carpet with his back to the couch. Gently, I braid a few strands of his hair together. It's remarkably soft and silky. Like Agatha's used to be. 

For the millionth time this year, I wonder how Agatha is doing out in California. I've tried to ask Penny about it, but every time I bring up anything that could remotely signify her, Penny tells me to shut it. She's still angry about her running away from the battle. I avoid talking about it with Baz. He seems to resent her too. 

"Some friend. Didn't even bother to help you after all of these years," he'd snapped. And like so many other things, I let the subject drop. 

After that disastrous Christmas, everything went into free-fall. Somewhere in-between being with Baz, moving in with Penny, and seeing a therapist, I had heard that she had a place in California. And a dog or something. 

I take a bite of my scone, chewing slowly. 

"If you get crumbs in my hair, Snow, I will murder you." 

I snort. "Right." 

"Trust me. I know many ways." 

"Oh we know," Penny says around a mouthful of bagel. "Remember? Simon made us stalk you and thwart you for years." 

"I wouldn't call bumbling around and messing up my brilliant schemes "thwarting". More like sheer dumb luck." 

"You flatter yourself, Pitch." 

Baz smirks, "I'm only stating facts, Bunce." 

I watch them, thinking about how weird this would've been before last year. I half expect Agatha to walk through the front door followed by the Mage, his sword tapping his hip. 

The Mage. 

A pang of guilt and pain grips my insides. They feel like they've been filled with hot lead to the point where they might burst at any second. This happens every time I think about him. I know what I've been told. I was a tool for him to use, a fabricated way of bringing about a golden age. In some ways, I guess I did. The World of Mages has never been better than it is right now under Penelope's mom. But the Mage. The man that brought me to magic. That told me I was special. That lead me to Penny and Baz. He's dead, and it's my all fault. 

Ebb's face swims into my memory. Yeah, I think. You too.

That's why this Christmas is so important. It's going to be the most festive, Normal Christmas ever. My therapist, in one of our last sessions, said that to be able to move on I have to put my past in the past. That's where it belongs, but that's easier said than done. 

I look around at Baz and Penny, listening as they banter at each other. The Christmas tree lights are still on, casting a warm glow over the whole breakfast scene. 

This will be good, I think. I can do it. With their help. I can. That's how it's always been, right?


	11. Part 11

Baz:

I sit in bed with my knees to my chest watching Snow sleep. His wings are neatly folded around him, and he's supporting his head with his arm under his pillow. Damn, those are muscular arms. I really want him to wake up and kiss me.

So I lean down and kiss him on the cheek until he blinks his eyes open. "Baz your hair is tickling my neck."

I kiss his neck, "I like your neck." I kiss his mole, too. And then his other mole.

He smiles, still sleepy and meets me in the middle. He kisses my forehead. "Why all the kissing?"

I shrug, too busy scouting out his next mole to do anything else. He pulls me down next to him, holding my hand. Everything feels really warm. He kisses my cheek, cradling me with his wings. "I wish you could fly."

"Why?"

"Because then we could be the vampire-half-dragon duo," I say stupidly.

He giggles. "We could wear costumes and save the world."

I laugh quietly, "Perfect. With capes."

Snow pouts, "I think my cape would get caught up with my wings."

"Tights then."

He cackles.

"What?" I think tights would look very nice on Snow.

"You in tights. You would be so uncomfortable," he says between gasps. "That would be hilarious."

"Fine. No tights."

Snow plays with my hair, twirling it around his fingers and then letting go. Then he starts to braid it.

"Where did you learn to braid?"

"Agatha."

I feel my chest tighten. "Ah."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. She was your friend for years."

"She still is my friend, Baz," he sounds like he's pleading.

I never liked Miss Agatha. Miss Perfect. Miss Actual Model. Miss Damsel in Distress. She was just so blindingly gorgeous. Then there was the fact that she dated Snow. In front of me. That was horrible.

But. Then she went and left him. She left him for dead, fled the scene like the weak stomached princess she was. Didn't even stay in the country long enough to personally find out if Snow was okay. Didn't care. He could have died. The Humdrum was there, the Mage was incapacitated (the twat), and Ebb was dead. She didn't even call for help. Just sprinted away.

The atmosphere in the room has grown cold. Snow is staring up at the ceiling, but when I look over he meets my eyes.

"You miss her." Jealousy wells up in my chest, and I try to push it away because it's irrational. He's with me now. She's in California.

He nods, reading something on my face. "Baz. I don't want to go gallivanting across America trying to find her. I don't love her the way I love you. She's...she's I guess like my sister. She was one of my best friends, she still is my friend. But I'm fine with where she is. I just miss her, that's all."

My phone rings before I can answer. "Hello?"

"Do I have to drag you home for Christmas or will you show up on your own free will?"

"Hello Fiona."

"I haven't seen you since last Christmas."

"I know. I've been busy," I glance at Snow. He's watching me with guarded blue eyes.

"So are you coming?"

I hate the idea of spending Christmas with my family. They're bleak and still seething from the whole war with the families. Fiona especially. And I'm pretty sure she still hates Snow although she knows that he poses no threat to her. On the other hand, if I don't show up how will my father react? I haven't seen him either.

"Fine I'll be there."

She sounds genuinely surprised and happy, "Oh good I'll make an extra place."

I hang up a few moments later and let the phone drop on to my chest with a thunk.

"Fiona?"

"Yes. I'm due for a Christmas visit."

He looks sad. "Oh."

"I would ask you to come, but I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I can see why."

I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I really don't want to go."

"Let me come. It'll be better."

I shake my head, "I don't trust them."

"I'll be with you. They won't even get near me." Snow looks so hopeful.

"This is a bad idea."

He smiles and pulls me close, "Since when do I have good ideas?"

I smirk, "Since never."

He kisses me and sends a hot shock down my spine. I roll on top of him and start to kiss every part of his skin that I could find. I yank his shirt off, and have a disconnected memory of the time I ripped his cross off. I still have the scar. He takes my shirt off too, and then pushed me off of him. He leans over me, smirking with fire in his eyes.

"Where's Bunce," I hiss. He's kissing my neck.

"Not here," he whispers against my skin.

I let my head fall onto the pillows under me. "Are you sure?"

He raises up and walks to the door. Slowly, he slips off a sock and hangs it on the doorknob.

"What's that for?"

He's already getting back in bed. "Saw it in a movie."

I shrug as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me up to meet his mouth. He kisses my collar bones and I feel like imploding. He bites again.

"I like you here," he says, kissing my lips. "And here." He kisses my cheeks. "And here." He kisses my neck. "And I especially love you here," he pushes me down on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Simon:

Penny bangs on our door when she gets home. I shudder awake and come face to face with Baz's neck. It smells nice.

"What the literal hell?" Baz scoots father into the covers as I get up.

The room is pitch black. I open the door to a very happy, very disheveled Penelope Bunce. Her cheeks are flushed and she's panting like a dog. Her eyes are wide and shinning.

"GUESS WHAT?"

"Alister Crowley," Baz curses. He mutters something under his breath in Greek, and then in louder Latin. "Where's the fire?"

Penny cannot be subdued. "MICAH. COMING. ENGLAND. CHRISTMAS." She smiles and squeals at the same time. "MICAH!"

I grin at her, loving how enthusiastic she is. I haven't seen her like this since way before eighth year. Probably since Micah left for America.

"When is he getting here?"

"TUESDAY!" It's Friday. "OH CROWLEY I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO!" She rushes off, brimming with enthusiasm.

Baz comes to stand beside me, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who's coming?"

"Her American boyfriend."

"Oh yes. The twit."

"Who isn't a twit to you?"

He thinks for a minute, "Myself, I guess."

I roll my eyes. "What time is it?" We walk into the kitchen together as my stomach growls.

Baz glances at the clock on the oven. "Eight at night."

"You guys slept all day."

Baz smirks as he gets tea out of the cabinet. "Well not all day."

I snort. "So um. What are you getting Micah for Christmas?"

"A book written by his favorite author."

"Nerd," I say playfully.

She frowns, "The author doesn't sale books in America. She's very exclusive."

"You aren't getting me a book, are you?"

"No. Probably some video games."

"The Walking Dead?"

"Rude," Baz mutters from the sink. "That game makes us look awful."

"Baz you aren't a zombie," I say lightly.

"And don't even get me started on that show. Awful production," he tells the kettle as it screeches.

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, putting my head on his shoulder. "You aren't a zombie."

"Would you love me if I was?"

"No. I think it would be superficial. You'd only love me for my brains," I joke.

Baz slapps me on the arm. Penny clears her throat, "Guys. Stop being dorky and cute, you'll make me throw up."

"Just wait until Micah gets here," I tell Baz. "You won't even see her."

"Liar," she says. "We'll all be here for Christmas Day."

Baz stiffens slightly. "Actually."

I turn to look at Penny, "We're going to Baz's family's house for Christmas."

Her face falls. "Oh. Well that's okay. You'll be here for Christmas eve?"

"We're gonna go up there that day," Baz says.

"Okay. Then we'll have a mini-Christmas on the twenty third. Sound good?"

Baz and I nod at the same time, and she goes back to being extra happy about Micah. It's good to see her interested in something other than school for once. She starts chattering away about where they need to go which is mostly libraries.

"I need to go shopping," Penny says suddenly. 

"Same," I say. "Coming, Baz?" 

He shakes his head, "No I'm going to stay here and get ready for next semester." 

"Alright," I slip on my coat. "Be boring." 

"Bring me back something from Starbucks?" 

"Maybe." 

"Pumpkin spice?" 

"They don't have that at Christmas do they?" 

"Snow you work there. How do you not know?"

"I don't think they have it."

"You can make it!" 

I roll my eyes with a smile and follow Penny out the door. On the way to the shopping center, I feel my stomach start to churn. What am I going to get Baz? A book? Something from Game of Thrones? Dr. Who? A toothbrush? I imagine Baz brushing his teeth with a blue electric toothbrush, grimacing at me with toothpaste foam on his mouth. I laugh at the image. 

"What am I going to get Baz," I ask Penny. 

She twists her mouth up in concentration. "Greek manuscripts?" 

"Where the hell do I get those?" 

"The Dead Sea." 

Exasperated, I turn to the window and stare out at the city, trying to think. We pull into the shopping center, and I numbly follow her through the building. We walk through the book store slowly as Penny scans the shelves for Micah's special book. Finally she snatches one off the shelf. It's huge, about as thick as two regular sized bricks. 

Carefully, Penny combs it for dents in the covers or marks on the pages. When she starts to the check out, I tell her that I'll meet her at the food court. 

"Don't worry, Simon," she says. "You'll find something." 

I head off into the mall, searching for the perfect gift. I go into every store, even ones that I know he would hate. I look at clothes, appliances, toys, and random odds and ends. Nothing. I sigh as I leave the last store empty handed, bored and tired of walking in circles. I'm just about to give up and meet Penny, when a modest gold sign catches my eye. 

McGregor's Music. 

My heart leaps and I follow the polite arrow around the corner to a crevice of the mall that I've never seen before. It only has three stores, and McGregor's is straight in front of me. It looks dusty, and when I walk in, I'm slapped in the face with the musty smell of wood chips and paper. 

Mr. McGregor is a sixty year old man with three gold teeth and busy white eyebrows. He looks elated when I walk in. 

"Hello! Can I help you with something?" 

I smile, "Uh, I'm looking for a present for my friend? He's a violinist." 

The man nods thoughtfully, "Does he need a new bow? Music?" 

I think of Baz and his violin. He loves that instrument like its his own child. He polishes it literally all the time, and keeps everything in order. His music is filed alphabetically by author and then by the date that it was written. The case is lined with dark purple velvet, and that velvet has no stains. 

Then I remember that the violin itself had a nick in the side. It's small, but I remember that Baz was really bothered by it. 

"I think he needs a brand new violin." 

The man raises his eyebrows. "Ah. Follow me." 

"Do you have it in black," I add hopefully. 

McGregor looks at me strangely before disappearing into the back of his shop. When he returns he has a crisp white box in his hands. "This just came in today. Brand new." 

I take the box and look inside. The violin shines up at me with its beautiful ebony wood. "I'll take it," I say quickly. I can't wait to see Baz's face when he opens it.

I meet Penny in the food court, and she looks pleased when I tell her what I found. 

"I told you," she remarks smugly.


	13. Part 13

Baz:

Snow pulled through with the pumpkin spice latte. I smirk when he hands it to me. "Thank you."

He plops on the couch, "Get any work done?"

"Yes." I sit next to him, sipping my drink.

"I hope you like that," he says. "Made it myself."

"Bravo. I'll let the BBC know."

He frowns, "You should be nice to me."

"Why?"

"If you don't watch out, I'll take your gift back."

My eyes dart to the large package on the floor at his feet. Bunce snatches it away before I can move towards it.

"Oh no you don't," she sneers.

I slouch back onto the couch, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She casts a grimace over her shoulder before carting my gift and a few more bags to her room. When the door shuts, I lean towards Snow. "What is it?"

He looks mildly surprised, but mostly pleased. "I'm not telling you until Christmas."

"You mean the twenty third."

"Whatever. I'm not telling you." His face breaks open into a huge grin.

I glower at him as he laughs. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I've never seen you act like this before."

"Like what?"

"Like a two year old."

I punch him in the arm and stomp into the kitchen. I can still hear him laughing. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"We had pizza literally two days ago, Snow."

"Do we have leftovers?" I can hear the hope in his voice.

"No you ate those for yesterday's breakfast."

"C'mon, Baz," he whines. "Let's get a pizza."

I frown at him. "You're going to get fat. You'll be like that fat caterpillar from A Bug's Life."

"We'll get fat together."

"Vampires don't get fat. We have an excellent weight loss plan," I tell him dryly. I'll need to go out tonight. I haven't gone in a week. I hate coming back from a feeding with blood all over me, and I hate killing things that don't deserve it. But I'm starting to get irritable, which will turn explosive if I don't do something. And I don't want to go to Christmas looking like someone who got hit by a train.

In the end, we order pizza and camp out on the couch. We finish season three of Dr. Who. We start and finish all of the Sherlock series. Snow gets angry at the cliff hanger of the third season.

"How can they just leave it like that," he hisses.

"It's great writing, Snow."

"Don't get smart with me Basilton."

I snicker, "Okay, sorry."

He knits his eyebrows together, "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be there soon."

I watch him walk into the bedroom, still fuming about the show. I smile to myself, and then slip on my coat. With a deep breath, I head out.

I don't find anything tonight. Well, except someone's cat, but I can't bring myself to kill it. Just the image of a little girl's pet not coming home breaks my heart, so I return hungry and a little more anxious.

Snow is asleep when I come in. I change into my pajamas and climb into bed next to him. He stirs and then wraps his wings around me and pulls me close with his arms.

"Find anything," he asks quietly. 

"No."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm still really hungry."

He rolls over and turns on the light. "Do you need help?"

"No, Snow, it's fine. When we get to my family's for Christmas I'll be able to find something."

He rubs his eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry, okay? I've done this before."

He nods, turning off the light. In a few seconds, he's snoring again. I shake my head and fall asleep listening to him.

Snow has nightmares that night. They wake me up, so I sit there and watch him for a moment, not sure what to do. This is a bad one. He's thrashing in the covers. My eyes adjust quickly to the dark, and I can see his head shaking back and forth like he's arguing with someone. I can smell his sweat. I can hear his heart beating faster and faster.

I grab my wand from the table by the bed and wave it at the lights. Then I wake him up.

"Simon," I hiss. "Simon wake up."

His eyes pop open, bright blue with fear. They bounce around the room before settling on me.

And then he does the most hurtful thing in the world.

He shivers at the sight of me.

The move feels like a dragon just drug its claws across my stomach. I reach out and touch his shoulder, "Hey it's me. Simon?"

He blinks. "Baz."

"Yeah," I say.

He bites his mouth, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"How bad was it?"

He won't look at me. "Awful."

I feel sick. "It was about me wasn't it."

He still won't look at me. "It was just a nightmare. My therapist says that it's normal."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't even try that on me. It doesn't work. Tell me what it was."

He sighs, "No."

"If it was about me, I need to know."

"Baz it was just a nightmare."

"Then it should be no problem."

He hesitates, his mouth hanging open. I can smell his pizza breath. "Okay. Fine."

I wait.

"Baz I had a nightmare that you tried to kill me."

I almost feel relieved. "Well, that's not very far fetched. I did try that for years."

"No. I mean. You tried to. You tried to drink my blood."

The room spins, and I grab onto the headboard. My nightmare from two weeks ago comes back to me. Snow's dead eyes glow in my mind as I look at the real him.

"That's idiotic," I say shakily. "Why would I want your blood? It's probably the least healthy thing I could ever drink."

He tries to laugh.

"Snow, honestly, I don't want to kill you. I really don't want to drain you or Bunce or anybody. I have those urges, but what Vampire doesn't? That doesn't mean I listen to them. I can ignore them. I've been doing it for years. I thought you knew that."

"I do. I trust you. It was just a stupid nightmare." He squirms in the bed, his wings wobbling.

"Okay."

"Night?" He's already slouching back into bed.

"Yeah." I wave my wand at the lights.

Neither of us get much sleep.


	14. Part 14

Simon:

Penny wakes us up at five o'clock in the morning on the twenty second.

Baz grumbles as he gets dressed. "It's like the bloody queen is coming." He imitates Penny's voice, "Baz clean this, Baz clean that..."

"Simon, get your pizza box off of the TV," I join in.

"I heard that," she yells from outside. "Hurry up. I told Micah we'd pick him up at the airport."

"Oh how quaint. Does he know about Snow and I, or is this a Christmas surprise?"

"He knows. He called it, too."

I laugh as I pull the door open. Penny is standing on the other side, madly texting on her phone. She brushes a whip of dark hair that has escaped her beanie out of her eyes. I wrinkle my nose, "No glasses?"

Her head jerks up, "Oh my God, I forgot." She disappears into the bathroom and returns with the purple frames balanced on her nose.

I bump her shoulder, "Perfect."

Baz comes out behind us, pulling a jumper over his head. "Oh how nice. Now, can we get this show on the road? The sooner we pick up the American, the sooner I get to come home and sleep."

Penelope rolls her eyes, "Sure. Let's go."

"Shotgun," I yelp, grabbing my coat.

I can feel them rolling their eyes at my back.

The airport is huge and I keep getting lost in the crowd. Baz threatens to put me on a leash, which just makes me giggle. Penny snaps at us to keep up. We stand at the gate waiting for Micah to get off the plane. It takes almost an hour.

I spot him before Penny does. He has curly brown hair, well, not curly. More like wavy. He's rolling a wheeled suit case behind him and carrying a leather satchel over one shoulder. His jacket blows open to reveal a festive red sweater. Penny pushes through the crowds to get to him and wraps her arms around his waist. He smiles, dropping his bag and kissing her on the head.

Baz brushes my shoulder slightly. I look over at him to see that he looks a tad jealous, which is flattering.

"What? Should I do that to you? Or better yet, would you like for me to pick you up and spin you around? Like in the movies?"

He grimaces, "No."

I take his hand and squeeze, "Come on. Let's go see Micah."

Penny is absolutely glowing by the time we reach them. They stand extra close, almost leaning on each other for balance. I smile, shaking Micah's hand.

"Hey."

"Hey, Simon. It's good to see you, man," he says easily. His American accent sounds strange against our British ones. He notices Baz. "Oh, hey."

Baz jerks his head in a curt nod, "Yes, hello."

Penny frowns at him, "So. We should probably get something to eat."

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh, well, we can leave you two to that. Baz and I can take the car home."

"Lovely," Baz says. "Maybe I can get a little more sleep."

She nods, "Okay. We'll meet you all at home. Micah, do you have any other bags?"

"Just presents," he grins at her.

She beams back as he leads her towards the baggage claim. Baz and I walk in the other direction. My stomach growls as we get in the car.

"Should we get some food," Baz asks. "Hungry Snows are never good Snows."

I glance at him hopefully, "Chinese?"

"It's barely breakfast time. That's a lunch food."

I think for a minute, "Well what if we get bagels for lunch?"

He considers and then nods. "I'll allow it." He opens the car door for me, and I laugh as I slide inside.

We grab our food and find seats in the darkest booth in the back. The lights are low, and the food is warm. It's hard to stay awake. I drive us home, and Baz falls asleep with his head against the window. I have no idea how he sleeps like that; whenever I try it, my teeth always rattle. I drive carefully, avoiding the holes so he can sleep. He looks tired. I know he hasn't fed in almost two weeks, which is not good. He's starting to get blue crescents under his eyes and his cheeks are starting to look a bit hollow. I'm worried. It was one thing when we were enemies, but now...

I just want him to be healthy. The sooner we leave for his parents' house, the better.

We pull up to the house and I turn off the car. "Baz. We're home."

He opens one silver eye and glances around. "So we are." He opens the other eye and stretches, groaning a little.

Inside, we deposit the leftovers in the fridge and make our way to the couch. We're asleep by the time Penny and Micah come home. She turns on Christmas music and holds the speaker to my ear. Bing Crosby frightens me awake.

"Alister Crowley," I snarl as I sit up.

She looks smug. "Good morning." I check the time and find that it's eleven.

"Bloody hell," I curse, pressing my hand to my ear. "It's like you want me to go deaf."

Micah comes to stand next to her, putting his arm around her. "We wanted to know if y'all wanted to come with us to see the city."

"Why would we do that? We live here," Baz says.

Penny's eyes narrow in warning. I elbow him. "Oh. Sure, yeah. Can we change first?" Without waiting for their answer, I grab Baz's wrist and pull him into our bedroom.

"Baz. I know you're going through a rough time, but try to be calm, okay? This is Penny's boyfriend, and she loves him and she wants this to go smoothly. Can you do that? Because she's my friend?"

He sighs, "I know. I'm trying."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Just today, tomorrow, and then we're headed to your family's house and you can eat."

He sighs again, "I've got this."

"Yes you do." I release him. "Now get changed, and please brush your teeth. You smell like Kung Pow Chicken."

"You like it," he mutters.

I swap sweaters before leaving. Baz bought this one for me. It's gray and thick, and I absolutely love it. A few minutes later, Baz joins us outside. Penny calls a cab, and the four of us pile into the back. Micah chatters away about America and what he's planning to do once he gets a four year degree.

"I really want to come over here and finish law," he tells us brightly. I feel Penny stiffen with excitement next to me.

"Brilliant," I smile.

He glances down at Penelope, "I know. I'll do it if my mom lets me. She had a hard time letting me come to Watford for the exchange program. Something about a certain little shit running around messing stuff up."

"That would've been me," I raise my hand.

"And another girl running around trying to help him," he elbows Penny subtly. "And I heard that she was the brains of the operation."

She blushes. The cabbie drops us off in the city. Penny and Micah take the lead. Somehow we end up on one of those giant red busses, seated in the top section. Baz's hair blows in the wind.

"I've always wanted to ride one of these," I tell him.

"Same," he admits, snapping a picture with his phone.

"That's a nice one."

Quickly he turns the camera on me and takes a picture. I blink in surprise as he smiles down at the screen. I look over his shoulder. In the picture, my eyes are open wide in surprise and my lips are parted a little. My cheeks look like someone slapped them because it's freezing up here.

"This is a nice one too," he whispers.


	15. Part 15

Baz:

Bunce sets a plate of cookies down on the counter, and then moves them away from Snow. "Not until after dinner."

"Penny we're having ham and turkey sandwiches. I don't think a cookie will disturb my appetite."

"I'm not worried about you," she says. "I'm worried about not getting one for myself."

Micah laughs from his spot on the couch. Christmas music is playing softly in the background, and Elf is on the tv. Bunce has lit Christmas scented candles and put a special flame retardant spell around them so Snow doesn't accidentally burn the flat down. The spell is complicated. I try not to feel proud. 

Micah leans over and turns on the tree's lights, intensifying the Christmas feel. Snow brings a bowl of popcorn over to the couch and plops down. I can hear them talking about Elf. I've never really liked the movie, but I know that it's one of Snow's favorites. Bunce puts another platter of cookies in the oven.

"Okay once these are out we can start eating. Can you help me make the sandwiches?"

Because I'm the only one there, I start to help. I carefully toast my bread and spread it with mayonnaise, adding a heap of ham and a tomato. Perfect. "Snow, do you want your bread toasted?"

"With butter," he shouts back.

I wrinkle my nose and oblige, piling both types of meat into the middle with a tomato, a pickle, and a bit of melted cheese. Penny shakes her head at the mountain of food. "Here take this to Micah and that one to Simon. I'll bring yours."

Following orders, I join the other guys in the lounge. Snow snatches his food and immediately begins scarfing it down.

Micah laughs, "Damn you haven't changed at all."

Snow returns the smile around his mouthful of food. "If it ain't broke don't fix it." He mimics Micah's accent.

Penny laughs, "Just hope that you never eat with the Queen."

"She'd love me," he says.

"She'd think you were a street kid and take pity on you," I tell him. Bunce high fives me.

Snow's eyes grow round, "It's a bloody Christmas miracle."

I shove his shoulder, "Shut up."

Dinner progresses, and I actually enjoy myself. Micah is a really cool guy, not that I'd ever admit that, just perfect for Bunce. They geek out over stuff like the latest astronomical find, which is interesting, sure, but I really don't care for astronomy. Snow thinks that this is ludicrous.

"But you whipped my ass at Astronomy," he'd said when I told him.

I had rolled my eyes. "Snow, you weren't any competition. That's like saying Michael Phelps whipped a kindergartner at the butterfly." 

About eight o'clock, we start to open presents. From Bunce I get a bright red, knit scarf. It will go perfectly with my coat and almost everything else that I own. I watch her open a new set of magical encyclopedias with hard leather covers. The whole set magically shrinks to fit into any bag. From Micah I get a small magical globe. If you tap on a location, it will tell you things like the national animal, national food, and sing the national anthem for that country in a pretty American accent. I give him a high tech book light to go with the giant book he gets from Bunce.

I save Snow's present for last. He hasn't opened mine either. Suddenly, Bunce jumps to her feet. "Micah I need to show you something," she grabs her boyfriend's hand and pulls him towards their bedroom. His expression as she shuts the door is priceless.

Simon:

Baz and I are sitting in the wreckage of an amazing early Christmas. Festive paper shreds and bows litter the carpet around us. I smile at him. He smiles back. I'm holding his present in my lap. It's light, just a black envelope. He won't let me turn it over.

"You first," I say, nervous.

He grips the box, "No, you."

"On the count of three?"

He nods. I count. On three, I flip the envelope over and read the front. Beautifully written in gold, it says: 

Simon,

Merry Christmas...

There's no ending, just those words. Confused, I rip it open. Out falls a piece of folded paper and another, heavier thing. I open the piece of folded paper:

...I didn't know what to get you to show you how much I love you. You have given me so much this past year. I was a wreck. I was in a dark place, and you gave me so much light that I think that sometimes I'm glowing? I don't know what else to write. You know I've never been good at these things. Just know that you're an amazing "terrible" boyfriend.

-Baz

I smirk at the last line, and blink hard. Quickly, I put down the note and pick up the other thing. It's a page of sheet music. Written for a violin.

Baz:

It's a violin. A black, glossy violin with silver strings and tuning bits. I can't even think of the right names. My whole brain has exploded and is scrambling to put itself back together.

He got me a violin. A new violin. He must have noticed the nick on the other one, that bloody twat, I think ecstatically.

I run my hand over the wood. When I look up at Snow he's already staring at me.

"Play it," he shoves the music into my other hand. He blinks hard.

I blink too, and tune the new instrument. Carefully, softly, I begin to play.

Simon:

It's beautiful. I've never heard anything like it, and it was written just for me. There are high parts that make my heart beat fast, and then there are dusty low notes that make my stomach lurch. Watching Baz play makes me happy. A wrinkle forms over his nose and his mouth turns down even further than it naturally does. His whole body gets into the act, and by the end, his hair is messed up and his chest his heaving. Pure passion.

Baz:

When the piece is over, I hesitate to glance at Snow. But he's already looking, so I force myself to meet his eyes. They've turned intense, and he's looking straight at me the way he stared down that dragon last year. They flicker like blue flames.

Everything to do with Simon is flames. Hair the color of a candle's flame, a face that turns red like he's got a fire burning in his stomach, and even crimson dragon wings.

He reaches out, and his touch is hot. For a second I relish in heat. Then he's closer and we're forehead to forehead.

Simon:

Baz's eyes look like clear water. I've never noticed the darker gray that rings the light. He's still gripping that violin, cradling it in his lap like a child. I take it from him and put it gently in the box. Then I kiss him and watch his eyes close. He melts into me.

Baz:

"Merry Christmas."

"It's the twenty third," Snow mumbles.

"Simon?"

"What?"

"Shut up."


	16. Part 16

Simon:

Baz rushes around the next morning, waving his wand madly at things and making them pack themselves. He reminds me of that scene in The Sword and the Stone...at least the Disney version. A few books smack me in the back of the head.

"Ouch. Baz, why can't you just pack like a Normal?"

He blinks, "That's so slow."

I raise an eyebrow at him and point at my fully packed suitcase, "I beat you."

He huffs and turns back to his wand waving. I join Penny in the kitchen.

"Where's Micah?"

She glances at the bedroom, "He had a long night last night." I wriggle my eyebrows at her and she laughs. "Not that kind of night. Plus I think it's six o'clock in America right now."

I pick up a freshly baked scone and take a bite.

"Are you nervous to go to Baz's," Penny asks, waving her ring hand at the oven. It begins to warm up again. She flicks at a bowl and immediately, the wooden spoon begins stirring the batter inside.

"No. I mean I've been there before."

"But that was before they knew that Baz was gay. That was before last Christmas, and even then they thought you two were working on a project together," she says skeptically.

I rub the back of my neck, "Are you trying to make me nervous?"

She sighs, "No. I just want you to be careful. Especially with that aunt of his."

"Fiona?"

"That's the one."

"I'll be careful, Penny. Baz will be there the whole time."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "I know. I'm still worried."

I get up and wrap my arms around her. She hugs back. "It'll be fine. If they wanted to kill me, they should've done it last year when I was right under their nose." I lean back and push her glasses up her nose. "Don't worry."

Baz emerges from our room. "Got everything, Snow?"

I let go of Penny, "Yeah."

He hands me my coat. "Sorry we've got to run, Bunce."

"Don't lie to me Baz," she says with a smirk. "Here. Take a few scones. Simon gets hungry on long car rides. And then he gets cranky."

"I do not!"

Baz magics them into his pocket. "Should I give him one every two hours?"

"I do not get cranky!"

They look at me simultaneously and then turn back to organizing my food schedule. When they're done, Penny walks us out to the car.

"Have a nice time," she tells us warily.

"Oh, sure," Baz nods. "And tell the American bye for us."

"He's staying until Monday."

Baz rolls his eyes, "Never mind then. Bye, Bunce." He rolls up his window and pulls away from the curb.

The drive is long, and after a while, it gets boring. The radio stations are either commercials or terrible pop music or Christmas music. My scones run out about four hours in, and my stomach starts to growl in protest.

"Have you ever gone four hours without eating," Baz snaps at one point.

I think for a moment and draw a blank, "Not since first year."

Baz's family lives on a country estate in the middle of no where. He tells me a little bit about it as we go.

"It's surrounded on all sides by thick woods, and Daphne had father put in a garden so she could grow roses. Sometimes my sister goes swimming in the fountain, which appalls Fiona." He smirks at some memory.

"Sounds nice," I say, wanting him to keep talking.

He nods, eyes glued to the road in front of him. "It is."

I suddenly realize with a jolt that I don't know much about Baz's family aside from the rumors and the legends. I know that his mother Natasha was the head of Watford before the Mage and that she died saving the school from a vampire attack. I know that his sister's name is Mordelia. And that his step mum's is Daphne. And that he has a lot of other brothers and sisters.

"Did you ever go swimming in the fountain?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I never thought it would be fun."

"What did you get your family for Christmas?"

"A shaving kit for father, a book for Daphne, a new crystal ball for Fiona, and toys for the other kids."

I nod. "Okay."

"Snow. When we get there, try to be polite and not look like such an idiot."

"Uh. I'll try?"

"They don't like you, especially since you don't have any magic."

I feel like I've been punched in the gut. "I saved their whole world, and they don't like me because I have no magic."

"It's not your fault. My father is a power snob, you know that. Plus, they have never liked you. You were the Mage's Heir."

"But all of that is over now. Everything is fine."

He glances at me, "I know. It's mostly Fiona."

"Of course."

"I'll be there with you the whole time, but it's going to be a big swallow for my family to come to terms with the fact that they have a gay vampire in their midst. Okay?"

"Okay, fine," I say. I reach over and take his hand.

We sit like that for a while until I turn on the radio again. Adele blasts through the speakers. I start singing, and Baz starts threatening to turn off the music. I sing louder, leaning right over into his ear. He grimaces. I kiss his cheek quickly and dramatically sing the rest of the song.

"How was that?"

"Awful."

I pretend to pout, "I thought it was nice."

"You'll never win the X factor."

I pout even more.

He glances over, smirking, "Fine. You might make it to the top three."

I grin and kiss his cheek again.

Outside, the sky has darkened. Baz pulls over to get Petrol and tells me to go into the store to get snacks. I grab an arm load of candy and crisps, and add two bottles of water. When he sees me, he shakes his head.

"I'm starving."

"We're going to have dinner when we get there."

"You know that I'll still be hungry."

"True. Get in."

We drive for another hour until Baz turns between two huge rock columns with griffins on top. My stomach churns. I start tasting the salt and vinegar crisps from earlier. Trees curve over the driveway, making a branch and leaf tunnel for us to drive through. It curves up to a mansion that looks just like the other one. Towering, dark, stone. It's like a carbon copy.

Baz pulls around the circle driveway where the fountain sits. The huge wooden door of the house swings open, and a group of people step out into the night. The man has Baz's nose, and I recognize Fiona.

Baz glances at me, squeezing my hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I lie.


	17. Part 17

Baz:

I was right to make Snow wear the gray sweater I bought him. It looks good on him, and he won't be scrutinized too much by my family. When I step out of the car, my little brothers Louis and Jim meet me half way. They hug me around the waist, and I bend to hug them too. Then they see Snow. Their eyes grow huge as they take in his wings and tail. We didn't bother hiding them. Snow wanted my parents to see him for him.

I straighten as Daphne follows a few more of the children over. She wraps me in an embrace that makes my stomach twinge with guilt. I've never really gotten close to her, and that hug is one of the few times we ever show affection. I make a mental note to hug her again later. When she pulls back, her eyes warily scan Snow. Then she reaches out to him:

"Hello, Mr. Snow."

Snow stammers, "Please, call me Simon."

Daphne smiles a little, relaxing, "It's nice to see you. And your...editions."

He laughs outright at this and flaps his wings a little. His tail flicks back and forth like a nervous cat's.

I break the silence, walking around my step mum to greet Father and Fiona. They've been standing in the back, wrinkling their snobby noses at my boyfriend. I swallow the anger and frustration as I shake Father's hand. Fiona folds me into a hug that is as cold and hard as her eyes.

"I see that you've brought the Heir."

"The Mage is dead, Fiona," I snap cooly. "His scheme is over. Let it go."

Her eyes widen, and Father snorts indignantly. "How can you say something so...so..."

"Father it's Christmas. I don't want to argue over things that I don't care about."

I've surprised everyone in the circle, but it's true. All my life I've been conditioned to think about bloodlines and magic roots first, I want nothing to do with the war between the families or the Coven. It just doesn't make any difference to me if my family has all the power in the World of Mages. I have so much more.

I glance back at Snow. He comes forward, looking relieved to get away from the staring children. He nods mutely at Fiona and Father, reading their expressions perceptively.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll take our stuff up to my room," I tell them.

"Nonsense," Daphne says, rejoining Father. She slides her arm through his. "One of the help can take it." She smiles at Snow.

I nod, "Okay. Then we can move right on to the tour. Snow didn't see much of the last house last Christmas, and he was excited to see this one."

Snow looks up at the fortress, "It really is gorgeous. I like the architecture at the eves."

Bunce must have coached him, I think gratefully. Her mum must of told her that my father is madly in love with the art of architecture. I watch him smirk at Snow, and I silently thank God for Penelope Bunce. And then chide myself for not thinking of it before her.

I lead Snow away before Fiona can say something snide. The rest of the group trails behind us. As soon as we're out of earshot down one of the hallways I whisper, "Nice touch with the eves thing."

"I thought it would be nice. Penny said..."

"Thank God for Bunce."

His head whips around, "Sorry. Could you say that again so I can get it on recording?"

"Absolutely not, and if she ever finds out that I said that, I'll murder you."

"Don't disappoint your Aunty Fiona, now," he says, clucking his tongue. I giggle, and he continues. "I just mean that if looks could kill, I would've died right out there in the snow."

I grin, "Nah, if she was going to kill you, she'd do it with a silver knife. She keeps it in her boot."

"Why?"

"Bad one night stand? Surprise shoe sales? Just in case she needs an out during tonight's dinner? Who knows."

He laughs, and then gets distracted by the hallway. I watch him look around, taking in the view. It's a gothic masterpiece. Poe would have been proud. The walls are made of dark paneling and there's a long thickly woven rug running down the middle of the floor. Portraits and mirrors hang on the walls, reflecting the light from the iron chandeliers.

I hate it. It's dark and dank. It reminds me of one of those medieval chateaus. If I had it my way, I'd rip it all apart and burn it to the ground. Then I'd build a modern looking mansion with huge windows and tons of light.

Snow is checking himself out in a large oval mirror. "Damn, Baz. No wonder you're so full of yourself. These angles are amazing."

I come to stand next to him, "Yes they are. Come on. There's more house to see than just the hallway."

I take him to the library, the kitchen, the lounge, the red lounge, the the family room, Father's smoking room, Daphne's women's lounge, and the little kid's play room. He marvels at the fact that we have so many lounges.

"Well, Father does business in the red lounge, the family room is for holidays like Christmas, and up until last year I took over the main lounge for meetings on how to kill you. Now I don't live here at all."

He smiles, putting his arms around me and pulling me to him. "That's right. You live with me."

"As far as my family knows, I live at Uni." He smirks and tries to kiss me. I put my hand against his chest, "Not out here in the middle of the hall."

He rolls his eyes, a rarity. "Fine. Would you like for me to pull you into a linen closet or something?"

For a moment, I picture that. Us pressed up against each other in a tight closet. Then I hear someone coming and shove him away.

"And that's the guest room."

He hides his confusion with a nod as Mordelia rounds the corner. She gazes at us with cool blue eyes. They're grayer than Snow's. More calculating.

"Mum says that dinner is almost ready."

"Does she want us to change," I ask.

Her eyes move up and down our outfits. It feels weird to be appraised by a seven year old. Especially one that still wears sequins and peace signs. "Yes," she decides. "You look like someone has stomped all over your clothes." She turns, her black bob moving slightly. "Be down soon."

"Okay."

We hear her clomp down the stairs in her new boots. Then I tell Simon Snow to follow me to my bedroom.


	18. Part 18

Simon:

I love Baz in a suit. As we walk out of his room I can hardly stop staring. He let me borrow one, and then told me that he should've gotten me one for Christmas. I just shrug. "Where am I going to wear a suit?"

"True."

I can hear the sounds of a meal taking place as we walk down the stairs. I resist the urge to slide down the thick, curved railing. Baz's family has gathered in the giant dinning room around a table that looks like it could easily be a bowling lane. Everyone is in their Christmas best, even the youngest kids. It feels stuffy in the room. I suddenly miss Penny and Micah and our casual Christmas at home.

Baz grabs a seat as far away from Fiona and his dad as possible. I silently thank him as I slide into the chair next to him. Fiona is the last person that I want to be next to. Something about her throws me off. She stares at me constantly with anger smoldering in her eyes.

I try to focus on the meal. The food is the best thing that I've ever tasted. The mashed potatoes melt in your mouth and so does the ham. I keep grabbing more, seconds, thirds, and then fourths. I can feel everyone staring at me as I reach for another piece of bread. Fiona whispers something to Mr. Pitch, and his scornful laugh vibrates through my stomach. I put the bread on my plate, but decided against eating it.

Baz puts his hand on my leg, encouraging me. I shake my head, "I'm full."

He raises one eyebrow, "Really? Wow I never thought that I'd hear that."

I grin, "Shut up."

"I figured you'd stuff yourself to death before you even thought about being full." A few of the kids giggle behind their palms.

Fiona says something else to Mr. Pitch. I glance at Baz. He looks furious. "What is it?" His voice is quiet, but it silences all chatter. "What are you saying?"

His aunt looks at him cooly. "I said that the boy eats like a pig."

Baz's eyes flicker. His face fills with frustration. He looks at Daphne and then at his dad. "This was a mistake. Coming here was a mistake."

"No. Bringing him was a mistake. Did you really think that we would welcome the Mage's Heir after what he did to us?"

"Fiona that time is over! The Mage is dead. I saw it with my own eyes. There is no war between the families. That whole thing is over. The Humdrum is gone. We finally have peace. I don't understand why you hold on to all of that."

He and Fiona are standing now, arguing loudly over our heads. Daphne is looking like she wants to dive into the mince pies and die. Baz's father is gazing at Baz with a look of disappointment on his face. The kids are picking at their food. And I am stuck in the middle. I don't belong here with my wings and tail. I belong in an oddball museum or a circus for freaks. I bite the inside of my cheek. I shouldn't have come. Baz was right, as always.

"You have changed Basilton."

Baz laughs humorlessly. "I hardly see a problem with the person that I've changed in to. I'm happier than I've ever been and it's all because of him and the people that I've become friends with because of him. If you can't see that, as my aunt, if you can't see that then I guess I don't belong here at all." He looks at Daphne. "I'm sorry, mum."

I follow him out of the dinning room, my stomach twisted into knots. He stomps up the stairs and throws open the door to his room. I close the door behind him.

"Baz..."

"Shut up, Snow."

"Baz, I'm sorry about that. I should've stayed with Penny."

He rounds on me, his eyes glimmering. "YES. You shouldn't have come at all. You shouldn't have come to my house last Christmas. You should have stayed at Watford and then none of this would have ever happened. Those people down there hate me. They hate me, and it's all your fault."

He's backed me against the door. I stare at him, swallowing the pain that is welling up in my chest. This has to be a dream. But it isn't and I know that. I reach up and smack him, hard. There's a mark on his cheek. "Baz. Go hunt."

Baz looks murderous and then guilty and then both. He shoves me out of the way and throws open the door. After he's gone, I go and sit on the bed. My heart is pounding against my ribs, and my stomach is churning so badly that I'm afraid it's going to turn my insides into a smoothie. I lean back against the covers and look up at the canopy above me. His family hates him and it's my fault.

I should leave. I should go home and let him enjoy Christmas with his family. I can't get the way his eyes looked out of my head. They were giant and luminous in the semi-darkness of the room, and they glittered the way they used to before he would try to kill me. My dream comes back to me, the one about him eating me. I sigh and roll over onto my belly.

What if he kills me? He was angry enough to do it. I scoff at myself. He wouldn't.

I think about leaving again. Maybe they would leave him alone if I left. I'm the problem. I'm always the problem. Agatha was right to leave me.

I don't know when I fall asleep, but I wake up when I hear the door open. At first I think it's Baz, but then I realize that the figure is too small to be him. It's a woman. I sit up in the bed, which makes her stop moving. I can make out long dark hair and a finely cut jaw.

"Shh," she says soothingly. She waves something at the door and it shuts with a snap. "Let's chat, shall we."

Fiona.

She waves her wand at the lamp and it bursts into light, casting yellowy shadows around the room. The rest of her face comes into focus. It's pale and drawn. There's a weird hunger in her eyes, like a lioness. Cold chills run down my spine and fear pools in my heart. Slowly, she leans down. I hear the sound of metal scraping against what sounds like a scabbard. Then there's a silver knife in her hand and a cruel smile on her face.

"Just a little talk."


	19. Part 19

Baz:

I'm stalking a deer. The cold wind is throwing snow flakes in my face, but for the first time in years I'm not cold. Anger and frustration and guilt are pouring through my veins, constricting my heart and making my head hurt.

The doe stops in a clearing. I hide behind a downwind tree so that it doesn't smell me. I start forward, my footsteps quiet on the new fallen snow. She puts her head to the ground and sniffs for food. Big mistake. I take this moment to attack, sinking my fangs into her neck, past the thick fur and fat. She buckles and goes down, not fighting, as I start draining her. In minutes, she's dead and I'm wiping the blood off of my mouth.

I call another one. She steps into the clearing, takes one look at me, and tries to run. I knock her over and drain her too. Then I drag their bodies into the bushes and leave them for the wolves.

I don't look back at the carcasses. Instead I turn towards the house, feeling better than I have in a long while.

Then I remember what I had said to Snow. Guilt and frustration hit me in the gut. I was just angry. No not angry, furious. And it was all heightened by my hunger. Will he understand? I sigh. If he had said those things to me, I would never forgive him or myself. I would have left right then. I quicken my pace, hoping that I'm not too late to catch him.

When I emerge from the woods, I see a flash of light come from the bedroom. My heart stops in my chest. (Figuratively.) I had left him alone. No no no. I sprint, propelling my legs across the lawn as if my life depends on it. Which it does. I point my wand at the front door and it swings open. I track mud into the foyer and up the stairs. Daphne will be upset.

There's a thundering boom from the level above me. I race time, cursing my feet for not being fast enough. Another boom shakes the ceiling and little avalanches of dust rain down on me. I make it to the top of the stairs, and am met by my father. He's in his dressing gown, looking calm and collected.

"Move," I shout. "I know she's in there with him."

Father smirks, "This is for your own good, Basilton. And for the rest of society."

His blatant disregard for anything but his precious society fuel my anger. I point my wand at him. "MOVE." I don't mean to put any magic behind the command, but with a pop, my father is blasted off his feet and into the wall on the right. I run forward and yank open my door.

Fiona is standing over Snow. One of his wings is broken, the leathery skin is torn and bleeding. His face is bruised, his suit is bloody. Fiona's knife is red where it should've been silver. She points her wand at my chest, "Don't move."

There's no magical power behind the words, but I'm frozen. I watch her bring the weapon down. No. The whole room reeks of blood. Something stirs in my chest. I straighten, "Get away from him."

The knife stops inches from his throat, and she laughs, "Basilton do you actually think..." Then she catches a good look at my face and horror leaks into her eyes. "Baz...this...this is what we've always wanted."

I look at Snow. His head rolls towards me, and I see his beautiful eyes gazing up at me. His hair is caked and matted with blood. I realize that she's already won. He blinks, too slowly.

A guttural, awful noise comes out of my mouth. This is my worst nightmare. Simon Snow is dying, or maybe he's just died. I can't tell now. All I can see is Fiona. She looks frightened. I advance, my wand pointed at her throat. "What have you done? What have you done, you selfish, ignorant...?" I can't even form insults anymore.

She backs up, all comebacks and curses gone out of her face. "Natasha. She would have wanted every last heir to the Mage gone."

"How dare you?" I attack her, waving my wand and casting her back into the window. It shatters and she falls to the bedroom floor. She isn't dead, just stunned. I drop to my knees next to Snow and gather him into my lap.

I find the wound. It's at the back of his head. He's bleeding all over my slacks. I can't think of any spells. I realize that I'm sobbing. He's still looking up at me, his eyes unfocused and milky blue. A thin line of blood is coming from his mouth.

"Simon, stay with me damn it," I order. I fumble with my cell phone. "BUNCE. Simon's hurt. Can your dad fix him?"

Her voice is strained. Instead of being flustered, she just tells me her address and hangs up.

I lift Snow, grabbing my wand and phone. In the hall, my brothers and sisters are gathered around Father. Daphne is staring at me.

"Be careful, Baz," she whispers. "And goodbye."

I have a feeling that this is the last time I'll see her. I nod, hurrying down the stairs. I magic the car door open and put him in the back seat. I get in, spelling the engine to go way faster than should be possible. Then I point my wand ahead, "Make way for the King."

I don't stop until I make it to Bunce's. She meets me at the car looking horrified. I'm sure I do too. We carry him inside past her siblings and Mrs. Bunce.

Her father is suddenly beside us, "I'll take him." Then Snow is out of my arms and all I can see are his stupid curls.

"What happened?" Bunce has never looked so small, so enraged.

I tell her everything, starting from the time that we got to my house. "This is my fault," I finish.

"Damn right it is," she snarls. Then she falls against my chest, crying into my shirt. I don't have time to wonder where Micah is. All I can do is wrap her in my arms and hold her as she cries while Snow is somewhere up stairs. Probably already dead.


	20. Part 20

Baz: 

Bunce goes to bed a while later. All I can do is sit on their couch and wonder what's happening to him. 

There's no way he can survive. He lost too much blood. I should've made it stop before I drove. I should've made him stay home. My fault. All my fault. There's no way he can come back from this. 

Around one in the morning, I sneak up stairs and stand at Mr. Bunce's office door. I can hear him moving inside. Mrs. Bunce went in their a half hour ago. I can hear them talking.

"Is he going to make it?" It's Bunce's mother. 

There's silence, and then, "I don't think so. This head wound just doesn't want to be stitched." 

"You have to try harder. For Penny. And Basilton." 

"That Basilton is the reason that he's like this. I'll bet that he did this himself." 

"I don't think so, dear. From what Penny says..." it grows quiet for a second and then there's a gasp from Mr. Bunce. "And I heard the story he told. I guess I'll be arresting his aunt tomorrow morning as soon as I get the papers together." 

Maybe I should have felt something, a twinge of guilt for getting my aunt arrested? But instead I felt relief. She couldn't bother us from now on. I lean against the wall, and then slowly slide down. I put my head in my hands and start to cry again. Simon Snow is going to die. 

Simon: 

A woman that I've never met before is sitting across from me at a kitchen table. She has a mass of golden hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail. She wears a pretty sundress, blue, to match her eyes. She's smiling at me like I'm someone that she hasn't seen in years. 

"My beautiful boy," she says excitedly. "My rosebud boy." 

I wrinkle my eyebrows, "Who are you?" 

"My name is Lucy. I'm your mother, darling." 

My stomach does twenty backflips. "My mother?" It just now occurs to me how similar she looks to me. 

She reaches out and cups my chin in her hand. She's warm. She smells like freshly baked scones. Outside the house, chickens cluck around the garden. I hear a wind chime tinkle somewhere. 

"Where am I? What's happening," I ask. 

"Simon," she looks worried. "You're dying." 

"I'm what?" Then the night comes back to me. Fiona. Being thrown against the wall with the mirror. I can still feel it shattering behind my head. 

"You're dying," she repeats sadly. "Oh, I told Davy that having you was a bad idea. I should've run away when I had the chance." 

"Wait...Davy?" 

"Your father, Simon. The Mage?" I blink as my stomach begins another round of backflips. She continues, telling me the story of how she got pregnant (not the usual way). "I never saw the year after that," she ends. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that, but you made it Simon. You're at the end." 

"But you have a choice," says another familiar voice. Ebb steps around the corner, carrying a tray of sour cherry scones. When she sees me, her eyes fill with tears. She sets the tray down and grabs me, hugging me to her stomach. "You have a choice," she repeats after a few minutes. She pushes me back so that I can look at her. "You can stay here with your mum. Or. You can make a miraculous come back with the help of your friend Baz Pitch." 

They wriggle their eyebrows at me and giggle. I smirk, and then look at Ebb. "I never meant for you to die," I tell her. "I didn't mean for you to die either, mum." My mother takes my hand in hers and squeezes. 

Ebb hugs me again, "I died protecting what I loved the most. Watford. The World of Mages. And you." 

I nod, rubbing my eyes. I think about staying here with them. Never sad. Never hurting. I could leave the fight that Baz and I were having. I wouldn't feel inadequate anymore. 

But I could never leave Baz. I have to tell him that this isn't his fault. I have to see Penny again and tell her not to be harsh on Baz. 

"I need to go back," I tell them slowly. "I have to be with him." 

They smile, and mum says, "I thought you might." Ebb and Lucy fade away slowly, becoming blurry blobs before evaporating forever. Then it's just darkness. 

Baz: 

"Hey. Basilton." Someone nudges me with their shoe. 

My eyes pop open and I look up at Mr. Bunce. I get to my feet slowly, my back screaming out of soreness. He motions me into the office where Snow lies on the bed. They've cleaned him up. The blood is all gone. His eye is swollen shut and his the cut on his lip has marred the corner. He'll have a scar running from the right corner of his nose to the top of his chin. 

Mr. Bunce shuts the door behind us. "I have an idea on how you can save him." 

I glance away, looking at the window. Daylight is starting to come through, turning the whole world lilac. "How?" 

"I know that you're a vampire," he says carefully. 

I swallow. "How long have you known?" 

"Since Simon and Penelope figured it out. We did some background checking, pieced the clues together, and well...yeah." He holds up a hand to stop me from freaking out. "We haven't told anyone. You're safe."

I want to ask why they haven't said anything, but I push all questions aside. Well, except one. 

"What does this have to do with anything?"

He glances at Snow. "I did some research. Apparently, if you...if you...turn him. If you turn him, he might survive." 

I expect the world to spin. I expect to pass out or something. But instead everything remains fine. Turn him. Oh yes. It makes perfect sense. How did I not know that it would come to this? I step closer to Snow. If my heart could beat, I'm sure it would be hammering. 

I turn towards him. "I need to talk to Bu--Penny. I need to talk to Penny." 

He nods and steps out. I hear some commotion and then Penelope Bunce steps into the office. She looks like she hasn't slept in a year. Her hair is bushier than normal, her glasses are askew, and her pajama pants are hiked up on one leg. I take a deep breath, and then begin explaining what I'm about to do. 

Penelope: 

Baz wants to turn Simon into a vampire. He says it will save him. Dad is standing off to the side, nodding. I glare at them both. 

"You're the one that killed him and you think this will save him?"

"Penny," dad says quietly. "We don't have much time." 

I turn to Baz. "Do what you have to do." And then I leave the room. I hear my dad say something to Baz and then leave as well. "Dad, are you sure this will save him?" 

My dad bites his lip. "Ninety percent." 

Baz: 

I'm standing next to Snow. Mr. Bunce told me what to do. I'm not sure this will work, but I have to try. I point my wand at his chest and cast a spell under my breath. Sparks fly out of the tip and into his chest. Snow's whole body convulses, and then his eyes fly open.


	21. Part 21

Simon:

Pain floods my body from my head to my toes. Baz is at my shoulder, looking guilty and hungry at the same time.

"Don't freak out," he whispers. And then his face lowers towards my neck. I see his mouth fill with fangs, and then feel a deep pain in my neck. He's drinking me. I feel the blood leaving my body like someone's sucking it through a straw. I convulse and he puts a hand on my chest, forcing me down onto the bed.

Baz:

Human blood is different than animal blood. Thicker. Sweeter. I feel it pooling around my mouth and I know that I need to stop. I'm going to kill him. I let go, surging away. He's looking quite awful. Paler than I've ever seen him. His eyes watch me, horrified. I'm going to lose him. This isn't going to work.

I cross the room again and stand next to the bed. Tears are running down my face.

"Simon. Simon he said this would save you." I climb onto the bed and sit with him. I take his hand. My tears drop onto the sheets. "He said that you would come back."

I make myself look at him. I make myself look at what I've done. There are two tiny spots on the side of his neck where blood is oozing onto the pillow. I force myself to find his eyes. They are dim. He blinks, and his eyes are closed for too long. I listen for breath.

Nothing.

Silence fills the room. I stretch out and put my head on his chest. There's no heartbeat where there should be. The warmth is slowly leaving him. In a few minutes he'll be as cold as I am. I let the tears fall faster. There's nothing left for me.

Penny:

I'm waiting outside the door. When I hear him crying, I run in. And there is Baz Pitch crying with his head on Simon Snow's unmoving chest.

I go to him and pull him off, hugging him to me. He puts his head on my shoulder. I rub his back as he sobs. And I realize that I'm crying too.

"Penny," he keeps muttering. "I tried to help him. I did exactly what the instructions said. I tried I tried I tried."

My heart breaks for all of us. "I know. I know you did."

I can't take my eyes off of Simon's body. And if I hadn't have been looking I might have missed it.

"Baz," I say quietly. "He's moving." I feel the boy stiffen. Simultaneously we look on as Simon opens his eyes and gazes back at us.

Simon:

My boyfriend and best friend are hugging each other, crying.

I must be dead. This can't happen in real life.

But I'm not. I can't be, even though I don't feel my heart beating at all. Baz must have done it.

They're still staring at me. And then Penny pushes away from Baz and tackles me. After a second, Baz joins her.

Baz:

He's back. He's back and now everything is going to be okay. I move back and watch him and Penny hug. She's sobbing, punching him in the shoulder and telling him to never, ever do that again.

He just coughs and smiles weakly and promises not to.

Then it's my turn. I'm not sure what to do with her still there, watching. She looks at me and nods. On her way out, we hear her shooing her parents away.

I turn to Snow and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry. I should have never taken you with me. I almost lost you."

"Baz," he croaks. "I met my mum." He proceeds to tell me the whole story. "She was so pretty. And Ebb was there. And they both warned me that you would...well that you would save me like this." He raises a hand and looks at it. "I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes."

He nods, turning his hand in the now yellow light coming through the window. "Cool. Now I'm a vampire with dragon wings and a tail. Can this get any weirder?"

I smile, "And I thought I was weird by being a magical vampire."

"I beat you," he sticks out his tongue.

I lean down, putting my head on his chest again. "I'm sorry I had to turn you."

"At least you did it to save me instead of giving in to the urge."

I shut my eyes and breathe in his scent. He still smells faintly like apples. "I love you Simon."

He wraps his arms around me, squeezing with a little strength. "I love you too Baz. But could we get some food? I'm starving."

Simon:

Penny comes back in with breakfast. There are scones, not cherry, but scones. Baz says that he'll take me out later for "practice." They sit on the floor and hand me some food. It occurs to me halfway through the meal that it's Christmas Day.

"OH MY GOD," I yell, spraying them with crumbs. "Guys! It's Christmas! CHRISTMAS!"

Penny bursts out laughing, pointing at Baz's face. He's glaring comically at me, "You idiot. You got food in my hair."

"Sorry. BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS."

He picks out crumbs and throws them at me. "Yes. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, everyone, and a happier New Year," Penny says.

Baz raises his orange juice. "Amen to that."

I laugh and drain my cup. In a few seconds, they start giggling, and then I'm laughing too. Then we're all cackling, loudly and madly. It's going to be okay.


	22. Part 22

Baz:

Simon Snow is a vampire. That'll take some getting used to.

At the moment, though, he's sitting next to me on the couch trying and failing at the third level of Candy Crush. He curses the phone, locking it and throwing it at a couch pillow.

"I can't do it!"

"Snow it's the third level."

"I still can't do it."

"You'll get it some day, love."

"I won't! I'll always be a failure." Now he's just being dramatic.

I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. "Shut up, you twit." The door opens, admitting Penny. She's just taken Micah to the airport. 

Snow still can't get over the fact that I call her Penny now. He keeps lecturing me on character development and shit like that. I listen, but only because I'm glad to have him to listen to.

She sheds her coat and hangs it on the rack. "I bought you boys something!"

I feel Snow stiffen, "Presents?"

"Yes, presents."

He jumps up and meets her at the door, pawing at the shopping bag in her hands. "What is it? Is it a new video game?"

"No. Sit down, Simon," she says, laughing.

He obliges, snuggling up next to me, slipping his hand into mine. Since we got back from the Bunce's a few days ago, he won't stop holding my hand. Not that I am, in any way, angry about this. I find it cute. 

Penny slowly pulls five DVDs from the shopping bag. She turns them around so that we can't see the cover, but I get a glimpse of them anyway.

"Twilight. YOU BOUGHT TWILIGHT?!"

Snow bursts out laughing, "Oh my God. Baz. Will you be my Bella?"

"No, gross," I say. "If I'm going to be anyone, I'm going to be Edward."

"No way. I'm totally Edward."

Penelope snorts, "Let's watch them first. And then you two can pick." She disappears into the kitchen and returns seconds later with a bowl full of buttery popcorn and some packs of M&M's.

"You planned this, didn't you," Snow says accusingly.

She smirks, "Shut up."

We watch the first two movies. She and I provide the sarcastic commentary, and Snow provides the frustrated shhh's at all the right parts. Penelope refreshes the popcorn, and at around ten o'clock, Snow grabs a blanket. By the fourth movie, we're in a huge pile of blankets and a tangle of limbs. At the end of Breaking Dawn: Part One, Snow is totally sucked in.

"We have to do that." 

"No, Snow." 

"Can we even break a bed?" 

"Shut up," I say, turning pink. 

Penelope goes to bed a few minutes later. Snow turns his head and kisses me deeply. 

"What was that for?" 

"For free. It didn't cost me a thing," he whispers cheekily. 

I shove him off the couch, but I end up following because his hand wraps around my arm. We slam onto the carpet and our heads smack together. He starts laughing, and I have to cover his mouth with my hand. 

"Shh. She'll come back out here." 

He pushes my hand off. "Big deal." 

"Well I don't want her to see us like this." 

He kisses my cheek. "Like what?" Then he rolls until I'm under him. There's a fire in his eyes again, and I realize how much I've missed it. "Like this?" He kisses my lips, softly at first and then like he can't breathe. I pull him down until we're chest to chest. He bites my lip, maybe accidentally, but to me it's hot.

As he kisses my jaw, I say, "No, like this." I shove him, rolling over and somehow ending up on top. He looks pleasantly surprised, which just makes my stomach twist. I kiss his cheeks and forehead, making my way down to his collar bones. His back arches. "I love you Simon. I love you so much." I'm babbling. Jesus, I'm such an idiot. 

"I love you too," he whispers. 

The next morning finds us asleep on the couch. The last Twilight remains unwatched on the entertainment center. I stay still, keeping my eyes shut. Snow has his arms wrapped around me, along with his wings. I just want to stay there forever. It seems like the best choice. 

Until Penelope Bunce starts banging around in the kitchen. "Hey," she calls. "Do you want yogurt?" 

At the mention of food, my boyfriend jerks awake. "Yes." He rolls off the couch, leaving me in a sea of blankets. Grumpily, I follow him. He's looking out the kitchen window. "BAZ! Snow!" 

"Very good, Snow," I say sarcastically. "And what's her name?" I point at Penny. 

He looks annoyed for a moment and then turns back to the window. "No! I meant, look there's snow." 

"There was snow up north." 

"But this is fresh snow. See?" He points to a few snow flakes that are still falling. "Fresh." 

I roll my eyes, but I know that as soon as breakfast is finished, we'll all be outside in the weather. I spoon honey onto my yogurt as Penny makes tea. Snow's tail keeps slapping the barstool anxiously. Penny watches him happily. 

Finally, he drops his spoon into his bowl and rushes into the bedroom. In a flash, he bustles back out, bundled up in five different layers. With a cheer, he's out the kitchen door and into the back garden. Penny pushes me off the stool. 

"Go out there with him. I'll clean up and be out in a second." 

I'm too lazy to change, so I magically make my clothes thicker and slip on my boots. A burst of freezing ice hits me in the face as soon as I step outside. I wipe the stuff from my eyes and make a new one, chunking it back. A fierce snowball war ensues, and when Penny joins us, it just gets worse. I magic a fort together, which Snow complains about, so I have to make him one too. 

He throws snowballs at Penny until she's out of breath from dodging. Then he tackles her into a snowdrift. 

"I'm going in for cocoa," she announces. "Want some?" 

Snow lays in the snowdrift. He starts making a snow angel thoughtfully. "Yes. Hot chocolate is good." 

I go in with her to help. As we wait for the water to heat up, she turns to the window. "He's going to be okay, right?" The air grows serious. 

"Your father said that turning him would save him." 

"But he isn't alive." 

"No." 

She nods, crossing her arms. "Baz, I know that you feel awful. I just want to tell you that I forgive you. I don't think that his death is your fault." 

The word death makes my heart cold, like someone flash froze it. "Thank you." 

Penny stirrs the hot chocolate together. "I'm just worried that he'll relapse or something." 

"Technically he can't. I mean. He's a vampire now, and we happen to be superhumanly strong and shit. That Meyer woman knew what she was talking about when she wrote that." 

She nods again, as if committing this information to memory. "Okay. Okay, I trust you." 

I blink, "I never thought that I'd see the day." 

"Don't push it," she mutters, putting the mugs on a tray and carrying them outside.


	23. Part 23

Simon:

My hands are covering Baz's eyes as I guide him into the lounge. He's annoyed. "Snow. I can walk with my eyes closed."

"You might peak."

"True," he mumbles.

I smirk as I stop him in front of the Christmas tree. I take my hands away, "Look!"

He stares at the tree, looking at the needles that are growing brown and the baubles that have fallen off. He opens his mouth to say something sarcastic, but his eyes latch onto the white envelope sitting between some of the greener branches. With a wrinkled brow, he reaches out and takes it.

I watch him open it, feeling excitement build in my stomach. I've been planning this since before Christmas. He drops the envelope and holds two plane tickets in his hands.

"Oh my God," he says quietly.

I laugh and hug him.

"Paris?"

"Yes, Paris. It's your favorite place." French is also his favorite language, his favorite food, his favorite history to study. He likes Greek and Roman, but France his one of his favorite "modern cultures." Whatever that means.

"And we're going to go?" His eyes are shinning. I've never seen them look like this. Baz actually looks close to tears as he hugs me again.

I giggle, "Yeah. We're leaving tomorrow, so go pack."

Baz is always telling me that I'm a "literal four year old," but in this case he's the child. He literally bounds into our bedroom. I half expect him to click his heels together. I settle on the couch and call Penny to tell her. She seems worried.

"Are you sure you're ready for a trip like that?"

I roll my eyes, the happy mood dampened. "Yes I'm sure. Penelope I'm a vampire. I don't think I'm going to relapse. I don't even think that's possible."

She sighs loudly, "I know, I'm just worried. You're my best friend. I want you to be safe."

"And I will be. Besides, I can hardly tell Baz that we can't go. That might just kill him."

I can almost see her considering the option, but then she says, "Okay. I'm stopping by the store, do you want anything?"

"No," I glance at the bedroom door. "I'm good."

Later, Penny and I are sitting on the couch watching Friends when Baz bursts out of our room. He's carrying a booklet of computer paper, looking absolutely mad.

"Baz," I ask, mildly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"There are just too many things to do," he rounds on me, and I half expect him to be foaming at the mouth.

I get up and come to stand next to him. The papers that he's holding are printed pictures of museums and statues and monuments and restaurants and things like that. "Okay well. You know that we need to eat three times a day and that we're going to be there for three days. One of those days will be New Year's, and I've already got that one planned. That cuts it down to two days. So pick two breakfast spots, two lunch spots, and two dinner spots."

Baz blinks. I hear Penny snickering in the background. He looks at me, "Wow. Logic."

"I know right?" He bustles back into our room, leaving me to shake my head. "I've never seen him like this," I say to Penny. I take a seat next to her on the couch.

She pats my shoulder, "He's just super excited. When was he ever super excited at Watford?"

"Exam day."

She laughs, "Very true. But this is his dream. He's allowed to get a little crazy. Nice strategizing, by the way."

I poke her stomach playfully, "I learned from the best, you know."

"Simon, I need to tell you something."

Her sudden change in mood makes my head swim. I wrinkle my brow, "Sure. What is it?"

"My school is offering an exchange program to America where Micah is. It's from January tenth to June tenth, and I've decided to take it."

I feel my eyes widen, "Good for you, Pen."

She looks relieved. "I thought you would be upset."

"No, why would I? I'm excited for you, and I know that Micah is too."

"Micah is the main reason that I'm going." She hesitates, blushing slightly. "I think...I think I want to marry him."

I feel my heart lurch with mixed emotions. One is excitement for Penny and Micah, but the other is anxiety. Would she go to America? I already lost one friend to that continent. I wasn't prepared to lose her. "Wow. Really?"

She glances at me out of the corner of her eye and then goes back to staring at the TV. "Yeah. He's so perfect for me, you know? It felt so right while he was here, but with him in America I don't think that I would ever get to see what he's like from day to day. So it makes perfect sense to try this program."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself."

"I am, I guess. I mean this is a giant step."

"I know, I know." I reach out and squeeze her hand. "Penelope, if you think that this is the right thing to do, then I will back your decision with everything that I have."

She smiles, and tears pool in her eyes. "Thanks, Simon. I was worried that you would be jealous or something."

I bite the inside of my cheek, "Well. I don't want you to leave England, but I know that Micah makes you happier than anyone else in the world, and that what you're feeling only comes once. So, yeah, I think you should do it. It'll be an adventure."

Penny throws her arms around me, "Thank you for understanding." She straightens and wipes under her eyes carefully. "Now all I have to do is tell my parents."

"Oh dang. Good luck with that."

She giggles. "They aren't that bad."

"Micah had to ask extra special permission to take you to the prom, remember?"

She laughs, "Imagine him asking for permission to marry me."

I do, and the image of Micah facing the Bunce's calculating stares sends me into a fit of laughter. "Good luck, Penny."


	24. Chapter 24

Have I mentioned that I love Simon Snow?

Five hours after we leave London, I'm sitting in a cab on the way to our hotel in Paris, France. The city is beautiful. There is lovely architecture everywhere you look, and streets that wind charmingly to no where. Despite the rain in London, here it's pretty dry with a blustery sky above. Our cab drops us off in front of an expensive looking building. My eyes widen.

"We're staying here?"

Snow looks up from paying the cabbie. One of his blue eyes is squinted closed, but he's grinning. "Surprised?"

"A bit, yeah," I turn back to look at the hotel. It looks similar to the Plaza in New York City with its green roof and white exterior. Snow hands me my bag, still grinning. I follow him into the most beautiful lobby that I've ever seen.

I'm completely captivated by the huge, glass chandelier that dangles from the ceiling. I didn't book the hotel, he did. I did the tourist attractions and things like that. I'm completely astonished by his good taste. A man takes our bags as we get into the elevator. There are mirrors on every wall, so naturally I catch him staring at me.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're so cute when you're surprised," he says.

I grimace, "Shut up."

"Okay." He moves a little closer to me, and I think he would have kissed me if the doors hadn't opened. A little old woman and her husband step inside with us, each smiling brightly. "Hello," Snow says cheerfully.

They look a bit confused, and I supply, "Bonjour! Comment êtes-vous aujourd'hui?"

She fires back her answer in rapid, appreciative French. Her name is Doris, and she and her husband, James, are doing very fine today. Then she asks why we are in Paris.

"Nous sommes en vacances du réveillon du Nouvel An," I tell her, smiling again. I can feel Snow's eyes burning into me. He's impressed.

Doris nods and pulls James off on the very next floor. Snow and I are left alone again, and we're still going up. I turn to him. "Did you get the penthouse?"

He blinks, still baffled, "No, the just floor underneath."

I raise one eyebrow, "What is it? You look even more puzzled that usual."

"I forgot how well you could speak French."

I smirk, "Vous avez peu de foi en moi, Snow." I know that it doesn't really fit into the conversation, but it's the best I can do with him peering at me like that. I also know that he has no idea what I said.

The doors ding open, admitting us onto our floor. He leads me down the hall, stopping at the far end and throwing open the door. "Welcome to Paris," he says quietly.

I walk in, and the first thing that I see is the Eiffel Tower. It's perfectly framed in the door that leads to the balcony. I walk right past our bed, straight out the door, and breathe in the scents of the city. A breeze slips through the cold air, bringing the smells of bread and snow to me. Snow comes to stand beside me. The sides of our hands touch.

"Happy?"

"Yes," I murmur. My eyes are sweeping the city as if I can't get enough. And I can't. I never thought that I would be here, ever. I always assumed that Simon Snow and I would die in a bloody final battle. Now he's here, and he's fine. I feel his wing wrap around my shoulders.

"Well c'mon," he says. "Let's get changed and hit the city. We only have two more days."

As I put my blazer on, I realize that tomorrow is New Year's Eve. My stomach twists in anticipation. I get to start the New Year here with Snow in a hotel in France. (I just can't get over the France part.) I tried to ask about what he has planned for tomorrow, but every time I do, he just tells me not to worry.

Snow steps out of the bathroom. I see him in the mirror before I turn around. He's dressed in a fitted white t-shirt and skinny jeans, and to top it all, he grabs a leather jacket from the bed. I blink and finish fixing the blazer. I clear my throat.

"You look nice."

"You look nice, too," he says with a grin.

I force myself to calmly pick up my phone and slip it in my pocket along with my wallet. All I want to do is walk over there and rip that jacket right off of him. Damn. He reads my mind, and smirks.

Paris is lit up by the time we make it into a cab. I've booked us a reservation at a trendy restaurant in the heart of the city, and afterwards I thought we could walk around or something. When we step out onto the pavement, I see Snow gulp. Instantly, I'm reminded of our first date and I'm filled with shame. I should've kept it more casual. His eyes are dark, scanning the front of the restaurant.

Then, they clear and morph back into their crystal blue color. He turns to me and forces a smile. "This is great, Baz," he says. He pulls open the heavy glass door, and stands there holding it ajar for me.

I return his smile. He's going to try.

The waiter seats us quickly in a secluded booth in the back. I order for us, making sure that I haven't gotten anything too complicated. I can tell that he's out of his element, and that he's nervous. He keeps looking around as if he expects someone to pop up behind him and make fun of him for not liking escargot.

I take his hand across the table, "Hey. You alright?"

"Just a little nervous."

"Is this okay?"

"Baz, it's...it's nicer than any place that I've been. I just. I just don't know how to act."

"You're doing fine," I tell him. "Actually, you're better than most."

He tries for a confident smile, "Okay."

After dinner, we decide to go back to the hotel. He orders dessert from room service, or well I order it, he just tells me what he wants. Then we sit in the bed with chocolates, cakes, pastries, and pies all around us, sampling everything. Outside, the Eiffel Tower glows in all of its glory, towering above the rest of Paris. We fall asleep watching a French sitcom.


	25. Chapter 25

Simon: 

I wake Baz up by jumping on him. "Get up you lazy numpty." 

He rolls over and glares at me, "Why?" 

"We're in Paris!" 

Like a rocket, he's out of bed with his face pressed to the window. "Crowley." 

"Same," I mutter. "Now c'mon we're going to be late for breakfast." 

I usher him into the bathroom to change and then we head down to find a cab. I feel him staring at me in the elevator again, and smirk. His reflection turns red. In the cab, he doesn't take his eyes off the city for a moment. It's hilarious and adorable at the same time. He points at the Eiffel Tower every time it comes into view. 

The cabbie lets us out at the breakfast place I chose. It's a quaint little restaurant that looks exactly like it just hopped out of a romance novel with the ivy curling around the door. Baz and I follow a waitress to our table. 

Baz orders for us again, in French. I love it when he does that. He can speak different languages so effortlessly that it's almost like he grew up French or Greek or German. I used to loathe language classes because I stumbled with the easiest ones, and he excelled at all of them. Even Latin. 

"Take a picture, Snow," Baz's sarcasm breaks through my thoughts, and I realize that I've been staring. "It'll last longer." 

"Oh shut up," I grin and throw a chunk of bread at him. He catches it and tosses it back. I snatch it out of the air and pop it into my mouth. I can feel annoyed French people glaring at us. "Are you excited for tonight?" 

"I would be more excited if I knew what we were doing," he says, frowning slightly. 

"Is not knowing messing with your head?" 

He rolls his eyes, "No, shut up." 

I laugh, "You love me." 

"I would sell you to Satan for one corn chip." 

"I can't believe you just internet memed me." 

"Believe it," he leans back from the table looking smug. 

I scoot forward, "You dork." 

"Numpty." 

I prentend to be hurt, pouting over a buttered croissant. 

"Was that too far," he asks, humoring me. 

I nod. 

He reaches out and pats my hand, "Sorry, little puff." 

I wrinkle my eyebrows, "Little puff?" 

"My mum used to call me that," he's turning pink. 

I smile, "Cute." 

"The nickname?" 

"Yeah." 

We finish up breakfast and head out into the streets. It's as cold here as it is in England, so we make sure that our coats are buttoned tightly. Of course my wings make everything more complicated, but Penny's dad managed to teach us a spell that would make them go almost flat against my back. It works really well, though it is a tad uncomfortable. It's like having a dulled wedge in your shoulders. 

Baz really enjoys walking around. He points and talks animatedly about different buildings. We go into shops and look at funny pieces of art, sample different sweets, and even find a pet shop. 

"I've always wanted a puppy," I tell him. We're gazing into the window at three spotted Dalmatians as they wrestle. 

"Slobbery messes," he comments. 

I push his shoulder gently, "Don't be such a critic." 

"But it's the truth. Never liked cats either. I've always thought they were weirdly independent." 

"You're like a cat," I tell him. 

He shakes his head, "And you're a labrador." I grin, which makes him chuckle. "I bet your tail's wagging, isn't it?" 

It is. 

We spend hours walking around, weaving in and out of parks and shops. Finally, at six o'clock I find us a cab and we go back to the hotel. I shower and change into a fitted suit that Penny helped me pick out while Baz was busy planning. I try to fix my hair so that it isn't so freaking curly, but it just doesn't work so I leave it. 

When I step out of the bathroom, Baz raises his eyebrows. He's in a suit as well, one that I've seen many times. I told him that it would be a good idea to bring one along. 'Just in case.' 

"You clean up well," he says after clearing his throat. 

"So do you." 

"Will you tell me where we're going, now?" 

"Nope." I smile at his annoyed expression. "You'll see." 

In the cab I force him to look away from the windows. "I don't want you to see until we're there." I make sure that a part of the surprise is hidden under the seat. When we get to where we're going, it's almost eight. I pull a blind fold out and put it over Baz's eyes. "No peeking." 

"No promises," he murmurs sullenly. 

I haul the surprise out and then lead Baz into the elevator. His forehead wrinkles when the doors close, but he doesn't question it. Luckily there's no one else in there with us, so I can sit the heavy thing on the floor. When the doors open, my heart leaps into my mouth. I force myself out of the lift. The wind swirls around us. 

"Can I look now?" 

"Hold on." I start unpacking the surprise, fixing it just right. There are hardly any people, which is amazing because it's kind of cramped up here. "Okay." 

I watch him remove the blindfold. He gasps, eyes darting everywhere. I smile, spreading my arms, "Welcome to the Eiffel Tower!" 

Baz: 

I'm at the top of the Eiffel Tower with Simon Snow on New Year's Eve. He must have paid a whole lot to get up here, and I don't even ask where the picnic stuff came from. There's a blue blanket with sodas and sweets and tiny tea sandwiches and a bottle of champagne. 

He motions for me to sit down, and I oblige. "Wow." 

"Happy New Year," he tells me quietly. He pours a glass of champagne for both of us, and holds it out for a toast. 

The clink of the glass sounds like tiny bells. "Happy New Year." 

We, or he, devours the food. I'm too excited to eat. The champagne is bubbling in my mouth, and my head feels light. I wave my wand at the left over trash, packing it into the basket again. The Normals that are up here don't even notice. Then Snow and I stand at the railing looking down at the glowing city below. 

"It's beautiful," I tell him. The lights from the city look like multicolored stars. 

"I'm glad you like it," Snow says quietly. 

I lean my head on his shoulder, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He leans down to kiss me. 

"It's only ten o'clock," I say, turning my face away. 

"So?" 

"So I want to be kissed at midnight on the bloody Eiffel Tower," I retort. 

He crosses his arms, "Fine, but you're going to have to wait at least two hours." 

"Doesn't the tour end, though?" 

Snow looks sheepish. "I might have bribed the guide." 

I smirk, "I've been a bad influence on you, Simon Snow." 

He shrugs. And we wait. About an hour and thirty in, I start to regret my decision. It's cold and dark up here. The view is spectacular, but it isn't enough to keep me occupied. Five minutes before midnight, I think about giving up. Then, before I know it, Snow starts counting down. 

Simon: 

"Five." 

I step closer to Baz. 

"Four." 

I smirk at him, and he smirks back. 

"Three." 

I pull him close. 

"Two." 

I start leaning. 

"One." 

Literal fireworks erupt around us. 

Baz: 

The sky is on fire. No wait. Those are just fireworks. They shimmer as they explode in all different colors. Another one goes off with a crack followed by another with a loud bang. 

"Happy New Year," I say. 

His eyes are like stardust, "Happy New Year."


	26. Chapter 26

Simon:

The next day is wet. The streets have been turned into canals of sludge, but I follow Baz through them because at five o'clock we're going to have to leave France and he wants to see the tourist attractions. Cold winds cut through our jackets, and no matter how hard we try we just can't catch a cab.

We make it to the Louvre, but it's so crowded that we can barely see any paintings. Then it's back out onto the streets. Baz has his hands in his pockets the whole time, frustrated with how the whole day is going. Around four, I convince him to find us some food.

His face brightens, "I found a really nice place..." He punches something into his phone and then turns the screen around for me to see.

"Oh nice," I say, smiling gratefully at the map. "And it's right around the corner."

Dripping with exhaustion, we pile into what looks like a coffee shop. To my delight, there's a giant stone fireplace inside with a warm, orange fire. I find two squishy chairs that are close to the grate while Baz gets our drinks and food.

He hands me a wide mug steaming from the coffee. It smells familiar. "Pumpkin spice!"

"And sour cherry scones," he slides a plate of them onto the table between us.

I grin, already devouring some. "They're okay, but Penny's are better."

Baz smiles, watching me eat. Then he says, "Snow, when we get back we'll need to go hunting."

"Oh." It's been at least a week, and I can already feel myself getting sick. Not that I'd ever tell Baz or Penelope. But, yeah. My vision is starting to get fuzzy in the mornings, and I had massive a headache right before we left London. I sip my coffee. "Okay."

He nods. "I'm sorry we didn't see much of Paris."

"No, I should be sorry. I kept you out late last night, and we got a late start this morning."

He considers this, sipping his tea. Slowly, we finish lunch and make our way back to the hotel. Baz magically packs our bags, and by five, we're at the airport, sprinting for our gate. We make it just as they're boarding the last people.

I hate flying, which seems like a joke to Baz. Yeah, the guy with wings hates flying. I just don't like the idea of being suspended in air, thousands of feet above solid ground, in a metal tube. I've always hated heights, ever since Lars Michaels pushed me out of a tree when I was five.

I take a deep breath as I follow Baz onto the plane. He lifts our bags into the overhead bin, and takes the window seat. I smile appreciatively.

"I still don't understand why you hate flying so much," he whispers as a woman sits in the seat next to me.

I shrug, "It's unnatural."

"Says the human who has flown away from danger twice."

I ignore him and dig around in my pocket, pulling out my headphones. "Do you wanna watch cartoons?"

"Can we watch The Hunger Games?"

"We watched that on the way over."

"It's a five hour flight we have time for at least two."

"Fine. The Hunger Games and...Oh my God, Baz. They have Twilight."

"Absolutely not," he growls.

"Please? For the irony?"

"We already watched it for the irony," he tells me.

"Fine. Inside Out?"

"Oh yes."

So we compromise. Baz starts the movie on his screen and leans his head against the window. Ten minutes in, and I find myself draped over my armrest with my head on Baz's shoulder. I pull one of those cheap airplane blankets over me and close my eyes.

And I'm dreaming again.

This time, I'm back with Fiona in Baz's bedroom. Except, Baz isn't out hunting. He's standing next to her, watching me with a cruel smile on his face. His eyes are glittering the way they were when he was yelling at me before he left. For the first time in a long time, I'm afraid. This is a new dream. A new nightmare.

I realize what the look is, and the fear deepens. He's Fiona's pet. He's under her control, and I realize that it isn't even a spell. It's just plain loyalty. She nods to him, and he comes forward. I expect his fangs to fill his mouth, and prepare myself for the searing pain that is about to course through my veins.

Then, I see it flashing in his hand. The silver knife. Fiona's silver knife. Baz smiles, and positions it right over the middle of my chest. He stabs down, driving the blade through bone and muscle. I feel thick blood bubbling up my throat, out my mouth, and dribble down the side of my face. The pain is indescribable. Baz grunts and pushes the knife farther in...

My eyes open. The Hunger Games is playing, and Katniss is blowing up supplies. Baz has his headphones around his neck and is looking at me with a worried expression.

"Simon? What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Are you kidding me? Nothing? Simon, I saw your expressions, and I'm pretty sure you were talking. So what was happening in that nightmare?"

"I don't want to talk about it here." I nod at the woman sleeping next to us.

"Alright, fine. But when we get home, you are going to tell me."

I nod, chewing my lip nervously. There's traffic on the way home, so Penny is in bed by the time we get there. Baz immediately makes us both a mug of tea and sits me down on the couch.

"Spill. Everything."

So I do. I even tell him that I'm worried that he's going to leave me someday and that I don't feel like I fit in anywhere anymore and that I'm scared that if Penny leaves for America, she'll never come back. I even tell him something that I never thought I'd hear myself say.

"And I'm just. I'm afraid of being alone."

He blinks, silver eyes looking steel gray in the dim light. "Simon Snow. You are the farthest from being alone. You have the Bunces. And me. I know that you feel strange, and that you don't think you fit in. But, hell, Snow. You're a vampire with dragon wings. Of course you don't fit in, and you aren't supposed to. You never have. You've been the Chosen One since you were born. I know that you feel worthless without that power, but you aren't. You are not alone, you are not worthless, and I will never leave you."

"How do I know that? People say that all the time."

"Snow, the crucible cast us together when we were eleven years old. Remember? We were meant to be together. I will never leave you because I believe that. I believe that I was meant to be with you."

A lump is forming in my throat, and I do my best to shove it down.

"As for Penelope, she and Micah will do whatever. It's not your job to worry that she won't come back, it's your job to assure her that even if she doesn't, you will both be friends. She needs that, Snow."

I nod, blinking hard, "I know."

He takes our now cold tea mugs and sits them on the floor. Then he scoots forward. I fall into his arms, hugging him so tightly that I'm afraid I'll break him.

"Is this how you felt, Baz? All those years? Alone?"

He swallows, "Yes. But now I have you." We break apart and he reaches up, wiping a tear off my cheek. "It's going to be okay."

"Sometimes. Sometimes I think that I should've stayed dead. I had the choice."

He looks frightened, his eyes widening and his mouth opening in protest. Then he swallows again, closing his mouth. "Why?"

"Then you wouldn't be out of your family."

"My family was never a very good one. I may feel like a disgrace to my mother's good name, but I know that Fiona is a disgrace. If you had died, I would make a point to never see them again. At least right now, I'm contemplating seeing the kids and Daphne."

I nod, not feeling better, but feeling like a ton of weight has been taken off of my chest. I nod again, a few leftover tears slipping out. Baz puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I love you. You remember that," he says quietly.

"I love you too," I tell him.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into another hug. "It's going to be okay, little puff."

I smile into his shoulder.


	27. Epilogue

Penelope: 

I hug Simon, squeezing him tightly. "And don't forget to take out the garbage sometimes, okay. You need fresh air." 

"Inside air is fine," he says, faking a pout. 

Baz rolls his eyes, hiding a smirk. "I'll keep an eye on him." 

"Oh, I'm sure you will. Make sure he eats at least four times a day and don't let him skip work. And don't let him talk you out of skipping work either. You both need the money. Paris took a lot out of your bank accounts." 

Simon rolls his eyes, "Shut up. I don't eat that much." 

Baz and I scoff as a voice crackles over the airport speaker. They are now boarding. I take a deep breath and hug Simon goodbye. It occurs to me that this is the first time since our first year at Watford that we've been truly separated. When we pull apart, I reach over and hug Baz because I know that he needs it. 

"Take care of him," I whisper in his ear. 

"I will," he says solemnly. 

Then I back up with one hand gripping the handle of my wheeled suit case. I tuck a loose clump of hair behind my ear, taking another deep breath. I've never been so nervous in my life. Simon squeezes my hand, and then steps back. And it's just me. 

I walk towards the gate, a million worries swirling around in my head. I dig in my messenger bag for my boarding pass. As I hand it to the lady, I look back at them both. 

Baz has his arm around Simon's shoulders, and Simon is leaning on him slightly. They look so natural together. Baz is looking down at Simon, practically glowing from pride or love or both, and Simon is looking right at me. There's nervous energy in his eyes, I can feel it from across the room. 

But what makes me nod goodbye and get on the plane is the image of Baz's arm protectively around Simon. No matter what happens, Simon and Baz will be together. No matter what happens, Simon will be okay. 

And so I get on the plane. 

Simon: 

Baz and I settle into a routine after Penny leaves. Get up. Work. Eat. Binge watch shows. Sleep. After two months, we decide that the flat is missing something. 

I come home from the shop one day to find Daphne and Baz sitting on the couch. Baz is holding a tiny blonde Corgi puppy on his lap. Long story short, we name her Cherry, and despite our best attempts to train her to sleep in her own bed, she sleeps with us in ours. I video chat Penny every week, and she says that she can't wait to get home to see the puppy. 

Baz and I still have nightmares, but that's nothing we can't work through together. And they are getting better, less intense. I'm even starting to have happy dreams again. Maybe they'll go away altogether, or maybe they won't. All I know is that every day I get to wake up feeling safe with a Corgi licking my face and a lovably grumpy vampire magically cooking scones and eggs in the kitchen. And that is all I could ever want.


End file.
